<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Grimm Rose by OniRinku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183872">A Grimm Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniRinku/pseuds/OniRinku'>OniRinku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Into the RWBY-Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parenting, Blake Belladonna Needs a Hug, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Gen, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug, Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniRinku/pseuds/OniRinku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Summer Rose was pregnant she fell into a pool of destruction. Her eyes protected her and the huntress returns home unaffected. Her daughter however did not escaped unscathed, a combination of human and Grimm, Remnant is not ready for this Ruby Rose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna &amp; Ruby Rose &amp; Weiss Schnee &amp; Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Cinder Fall &amp; Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen &amp; Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen &amp; Ruby Rose &amp; Taiyang Xiao Long &amp; Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose &amp; Salem (RWBY), Ruby Rose &amp; Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose &amp; Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Into the RWBY-Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Grimm Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elderly shopkeeper tensed up at the sound of his own welcome bell. He internally chastised himself for getting so worked up over nothing, he owned one of the few dust shops that was willing to stay open late into the night, so he was used to getting customers at strange hours. He was just getting worked up over silly rumors, the owner tried to reassure himself. The rumors themselves were quite interesting, in the past couple of months, dust shop after dust shop all around Vale were getting robbed at the dead of night. What was so interesting though was the key detail that the thieves stole not the money, but the dust instead. Even stranger was the fact that the police had failed to capture the perpetrator. </p><p> </p><p>The man allowed himself to relax, until he saw his customer. It was a girl, she seemed young but the elderly man had never seen someone, or something that looked like this particular girl. She was pale, but it went beyond just being pale, her skin looked to be the color of chalk, or of freshly fallen snow. A black and red cloak trailed behind her, and her bare shoulders were covered by a red boa. Her dress was mostly black, though there were some red thrown in. The dress was short stopping at her waist, and ending as a combat skirt that ended just before her knees. The man paused to appreciate the slit that allowed him a good view of the girl’s pale, toned legs.</p><p>She wore long black leggings, that had some holes in them, and a pair of black combat boots. Looking up again the man was surprised to see a pair of metal gauntlets covering each hand, he hadn’t pegged her as a brawler, The man was also surprised to see a number of scars, covering the girl’s arms and legs. Looking up to her face the shopkeeper recoiled in slight fear and disgust. The girl didn’t seem surprised at his reaction, and simply waited for him to regain his bearings.</p><p>The man supposed his reaction was extreme, but the girl’s head and face were horrifying. Her hair was a midnight black, and was cut slightly choppy, the black faded a crimson red and the bases, but growing out of her head, was a pair of white horns.The horns seemed to start at the same place, but the left horn was longer than the one on the right, and the girl decided to cut her hair around one of the horns, giving them a slightly lopsided look. The girl was clearly a faunus, and despite her differences the shop keeper could easily see how some would consider the girl beautiful. But her eyes, her eyes ruined that image. A deep blood red stared out at him, the eye color wasn’t even the biggest problem, it was her sclera, instead of the usual white, there was a deep black instead. It was like staring into nothingness, only for something to suddenly look right back at you.</p><p>The girl regarded him with an air of boredom, silence reigned throughout the shop as owner and customer regarded each other. Finally the girl spoke, “Is this store open to faunus?” Even her voice seemed unnatural, it was calm and steady but almost in a repressed way, like the girl wasn’t even feeling anything.</p><p>The man only offered a shaky nod in response, the girl took his silence in stride however, promptly marching to the back of the store, where the owner kept books and magazines.</p><p>The girl picked out a random magazine and read from it, flipping through the pages without any true aim. The man was tempted to stop her, he usually didn’t allow his customers to read from his wares without purchasing them, but the thoughts of demonic eyes, and emotionless voices kept him silent.</p><p>The girl eventually put the magazine down and instead began examining his dust supply,she began collecting some of the dust, and the owner tensed up again, only to relax when she walked up to the register and placed her purchase down. The owner refused to look the girl in the eye that entire transaction, though she didn’t seem upset, instead she seemed to find his fear amusing.</p><p>Ruby took the receipt from the silent shopkeeper, and turned around to leave the establishment, only to almost run into another customer.</p><p>Customer might have been a generous way to describe Roman Torchwick, the man was currently Vale’s most wanted criminal, though Ruby had heard whispers that he was climbing the ranks in Atlas as well. The criminal in question was wearing a fine white suit. His fiery orange hair was covered by a black bowler hat, and subtle green eyeshadow framed his cruel eyes. Ruby’s nose narrowed at the smell of the criminal’s cigar. Torchwick leaned against a cane lazily, Ruby watched as Torchwick’s face went through the classic flurry of emotions most had when meeting her for the first time, fear disgust, and confusion, not necessarily in that order.</p><p>Ruby blocked out Torchwick’s one sided conversation with the store owner, but she began to subtly inch toward the dust vials. “Get the dust” Henchmen in matching black suits, and sunglasses got to work at Torchwick’s command, but before they could get any looting done they found their paths blocked by Ruby.</p><p>The men paused at the sight of the Grimm hybrid, and Ruby smirked at the fear she could feel rolling off of them in waves, she could practically taste it. Ruby paced in front of the men, reveling in their terror, “Well, well, well” the hybrid’s emotionless voice freezing the men in place, “Are you gentlemen, robbing this fine establishment?”</p><p>Ruby paused in front of the man who had the least amount of fear coming off him, he was either the bravest of them or the stupidest. Ruby eventually decided on stupidest because he made the mistake of pulling a gun on her. The Grimm hybrid stared at the crook until the poor man began to shake. The goons all took a step back in shock, when their comrade with the gun’s arm suddenly fell to the floor with a wet squelch.</p><p>Ruby stood idly with a narrow black scythe held loosely in her left hand. The scythe looked to be way larger than the girl wielding it, yet she held onto it easily. The length of the scythe was dotted with thorns. And in the center of the blade was a large orange eye. The eye seemed to be alive in some cruel distorted way, as it regarded the surprised goons with a cold apathy, and it blinked and narrowed seemingly all by itself.</p><p>Ruby smiled showing off her sharp canine like teeth, the goons all reflexively took a step back, except for their dismembered comrade, he was kneeling on the floor cradling the stump that used to be his arm. The hybrid twirled her scythe in her hand, and to the goon’s surprise the scythe transformed into a gun. Ruby wasted no time firing off two rounds at the stunned goons. The shots struck true, and two of the goons died before their bodies hit the ground.  The rest of the henchmen lost their nerve at the sight of their dead and bloody comrades and immediately turned tail and ran away from the young reaper. </p><p>Ruby spun her weapon again until it reformed into a scythe. Leaping into a powerful jump, the young Grimm kicked a fleeing goon into the shop’s window, shattering the window and startling the terrified men. Ruby dove through the broken window, rolling to her feet Ruby struck a pose with Crescent Rose, holding the living weapon behind her back with ease. </p><p>The three remaining goons all skidded to a stop at the sight of the young monster, Ruby smirked again, before planting Crescent Rose’s blade into the street. Pulling back on her weapon’s trigger the young reaper released two more clips, ending the life of another crook. One of the crooks made the mistake of charging at the young Grimm. Brandishing a poorly made sword wildy at the Grimm, Ruby scoffed, rolling her eyes, and leaping onto Crescent Rose. The weapon’s eye narrowed at its master's actions but remained pacified. Ruby allowed the goon to approach before she kicked off of her scythe, freeing the weapon from the ground. From her vantage in the air Ruby had a clean view of the two frightened men. Releasing another bullet, Ruby ended the foolish man’s life. Ruby landed on the street with a roll, before activating her semblance, charging at the last goon in a burst of black rose petals. The ground around the petals began to spark and smoke from the extreme amount of friction generated by the reaper. Springing around the hopelessly lost crook. Ruby swung Crescent Rose diagonally, the scythe easily piercing the auraless henchmen. The final goon had the time to look down at his chest, only to see his shoulders and up sliding off of the rest of his body. Blood poured from the wound, and the man died without a cry.</p><p>Torchwick watched the scene from the safety of the store, as his men were effortlessly bested by a demon, his initial disappointment and disgust, soon turned into a grudging respect for the Grimm hybrid. “Well you were worth every Lien that I paid, you truly were” Torchwick strolled out of the store, still smoking his cigar. Ruby’s blood red eyes narrowed at the sight of the wanted criminal, he held himself with an air of arrogance, but his eyes were cold and calculating despite his apparent lax stance, Ruby could only come to one conclusion, Torchwick was trying to get her to underestimate him.</p><p>Roman walked forward cautiously, his cane held off the ground slightly, Ruby watched his tense stance, and his slightly raised cane, ‘It must be his weapon’ Ruby’s realization didn’t help her that much though, she didn’t know what kind of weapon Torchwick’s cane really was. “Well Snow White, how about you let me go, and we both pretend that this never happened.”</p><p>The Grimm’s eyes narrowed at the offer, Torchwick was clearly playing for time, which most likely meant he was waiting on his getaway driver. Ruby answered the criminal’s question by twirling Crescent Rose yet again, transforming it into a sniper rifle yet again. Torchwick read the unsaid answer and ran off towards one of the rooftops, dodging fire all the way. As Torchwick began to climb a ladder to reach a rooftop, Ruby switched out her rounds, for a set of clips infused with lightning dust. Red eyes narrowed in concentration, Ruby released a series of electrical bullets to the rungs that Torchwick held onto. Most struck true and the criminal gasped, as arcs of electricity were released into his body. His aura absorbed most of the damage, but in his pain his numb hands let go of the ladder, and the criminal fell to the street with a solid thud.</p><p>Activating her semblance again Ruby dropped Crescent Rose to the ground. Reaching Torchwick before he could recover, Ruby’s punch was strengthened by both her speed and her Grimm strength. The punch threw the red head to the street again. Ruby continued to punch the downed criminal, her metal gauntlets bleeding and bruising Torchwick’s face. Ruby punched and punched until Torchwick’s aura finally expired and he passed out.</p><p>Ruby stood still for a few moments until she was finally positive that Torchwick was well and truly beaten. Holding out her hand, Ruby allowed a softer smile to grace her lips, when Crescent Rose reformed in her hand. Pulling her scroll off of her belt, Ruby immediately called the police. Vale’s station picked up immediately, but the other end of the line went silent at Ruby’s news, “My name is Ruby Rose, and I have Roman Torchwick passed out outside of the dust shop From Dust Till Dawn.”</p><p>The police arrived quickly, but to Ruby’s surprise they were also joined by a professional huntress. Glynda Goodwitch’s stern green eyes observed the situation in front of her. Sure enough Roman Torchwick was passed out, slumped against a building wall, his usually impeccable suit, burnt and blackened, smelling suspiciously of electricity. What really caught Gylnda’s attention was the person who reported the cause. Ruby Rose looked nothing like either of her parents, with the girl looking more like a bull faunus than anything. But her red eyes resembled Raven and Qrow Branwen more than anything, and her black sclera, combined with her long horns, and chalky skin made the fifteen year old girl look more like a demon than anything human or faunus.</p><p>Glynda suppressed a shudder as the emotionless red eyes regarded her, Ruby looked neither proud with herself, or angry at Torchwick, she just seemed apathetic to everything around her. The police also regarded the scene in front of them but what they realized and pointed out to Goodwitch were the several dead bodies lying in the road.</p><p>Glynda did shudder then, and all Ruby did was twirl her scythe in her hands lazily, a smirk growing on her lips, as Glynda and the cops paled at the sight of her.</p><p>Later</p><p>“What did you think you were doing?” Goodwitch emphasized her question with a crack of her riding crop. Ruby just stared at the professor blankly, apparently unconcerned about the fact that she was in chains, and that Beacon’s fiercest professor was interrogating her. </p><p>“I was defending both myself and the shopkeeper.” Ruby’s steady and emotionless voice caught Goodwitch off guard but soon the teacher’s green eyes narrowed at the sight of the hybrid, “That may be true, but as huntsmen we don’t just kill criminals when we feel like it.”</p><p>Ruby raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed with Goodwitch’s rant, the Grimm hybrid began examining her pale hands, not a spot of blood was on them, but as always Ruby’s eyes narrowed at the scars adorning her hands, deep inside Ruby knew her disgust was unwarranted, her arms and legs were also covered in scars, but for some reason the scars on her hands had always bothered the girl. Ruby snapped back to attention when Goodwitch cracked her riding crop on the metal table again, clearly finishing the lecture that Ruby tooned out.</p><p>“Look I didn’t kill them because I wanted to.” Ruby’s words surprised the teacher enough that the blonde remained silent for the girl to continue talking, “Those men were willing to attack a child and an ederly man, furthermore they were led by Roman Torchwick, a man you only have captured because of me. Finally I’ve looked at the law, it says that huntsmen and huntresses are allowed to end the life of a human or faunus, if they believed that they were a danger to the kingdom. I am a huntress in training, and as such the law extends to me as well. And if you don’t believe me ask Qrow, he told me it was allowed, and he was there when that law was written.”</p><p>Glynda sighed but she eventually signaled for the chief of police to unshackle the girl. Ruby rubbed at her slightly sore wrists but made no move to leave. Goodwitch regarded the child of Summer Rose wearily, the girl was talented, there was no doubt about it. Privately Goodwitch thought that Ruby Rose was perhaps more talented than Pyrrha Nikos herself. But there was something fundamentally wrong about the pale girl sitting in front of her. Every instinct in Goodwitch’s body told her to get away from the child of Summer and Tai.</p><p>Goodwitch was so consumed by her thoughts that she didn’t even realize her superior had entered the interrogation room. “Ruby Rose” Ozpin was of course carrying his infernal mug of hot chocolate like he always was. The headmaster paused to look at the daughter of his best student, before he recoiled in surprise. “You have red eyes?”</p><p>Ruby just ran a hand through her hair at the question, her horns glinting in the room's dim lighting, “Indeed Professor. I am told I was born with them.”</p><p>Ozpin felt a foreboding sense of dread as he stared at the girl in front of him, Ozma wasn’t sure what he was looking at, but the reincarnated man had a fairly good idea. Somehow Ruby Rose had fallen into a pool of destruction, but how he did not know.</p><p>Suddenly Ozpin recalled a memory, a memory of Summer Rose’s first attempt to end Salem, the silver eyes warrior returned unsuccessful because she discovered she was pregnant. But it was a possibility that Summer had reached Salem, fell into a pool of destruction, then returned home to take care after her unborn child. Summer’s silver eyes would protect her, but her unborn child would have no such protection, and the pool’s curse would affect her only, resulting in the girl staring back at him blankly.</p><p>Ozpin felt his heart break again, Ruby Rose was another person whose life was affected and even ruined by his and Salem’s endless war. But it was possible that she could still provide aid in the fight against Salem, Ruby Rose looked like the most promising student he had ever seen. “Tell me Miss Rose, where did you learn to do this?” Ozpin pulled out his scroll, and showed the Grimm rose the footage of her battle against the bandits.</p><p>“Signal Academy”</p><p>Ozpin leaned in slightly closer, but Ruby didn’t seem bothered, “They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons in the world?”</p><p>Ruby shrugged, “Qrow did.”</p><p>Ozpin nodded in understanding it would make sense that Qrow would teach his surrogate niece when she reached the correct age, “And what about the gauntlets?”</p><p>“I trained with Yang.” </p><p>Ozpin leaned in a little closer again, “And you had no help from your father?”</p><p>“Taiyang hasn’t been in a position to help anyone for years.”</p><p>“Is he not a teacher at Signal?”</p><p>“No, he can’t help himself. How would he ever help others?”</p><p>Ozpin didn’t answer Ruby’s rhetorical question, with his mind instead being on the Xiao Long-Branwen-Rose family. It seems that he made a grievous error sending Summer after Salem a second time, Taiyang already lost Raven, Summer was the only one who pulled him out of his darkness the first time, Tai shouldn’t have had to experience the loss of a love the second time.</p><p>Ozpin sighed and leaned back away from Ruby. The headmaster began rubbing at his forehead. It seemed that he would be too late in helping Tai, but he could still help Summer’s daughter, “Miss Rose how would you like to come to my school?”</p><p>To Ozpin’s surprise Glynda didn’t immediately object. Instead the professor was weighing the pros and cons of adding the Grimm rose to Beacon two years early.</p><p>Ruby was silent for a while before she allowed a slight smile to grace her lips. “I would love to.” Ruby hoped that her fake smile would fool the humans. Thankfully neither Ozpin nor Glynda called her out.</p><p>Later</p><p>Ruby stood in front of Summer’s grave, she knew that Yang occasionally came to the spot to speak to her deceased mom but Ruby never saw the point. Sure Summer Rose gave birth to her, but Ruby never knew her as a person, and she felt no emotional attachment to the dead woman.</p><p>Similarly the young Grimm hybrid felt no attachment to Tai or Yang, sure they raised her, or rather Yang raised her. But the Grimm knew that she wasn’t really related to either one of them. The way Qrow explained it was that Summer fell into a Grimm spawning pool, and that affected Ruby. Ruby’s interpretation was that she was part human, part Grimm. Her way of seeing it would explain why she could understand what Grimm were thinking, while still being able to feel. Or feel as best as a Grimm could, Ruby could feel the basic things that all humans did. She could be happy, or sad, or angry. But that was about it, and it was extremely muted compared to humans, so she was generally labeled as emotionless.</p><p>Similarly she needed to eat and sleep just like a human, and she could get overwhelmed and exhausted the same way they did, she just had better stamina.</p><p>She inherited parts of Grimm physiology as well. She primarily ate meat, the same way Grimm at people. Sadly she suffered from the urges of a Grimm on occasion, usually that involved killing of some sort, human, faunus, Grimm it didn’t matter, she just needed to kill something. She could also feel human fear and pain the same way normal Grimm could.</p><p>Her aura was what was interesting, since she was part human she still had an aura and semblance the way humans and faunus would, but her aura worked differently, instead of lowering as a result of damage taken, her aura lowered based on the emotions of herself, and those around her. The more pain people around her felt, the stronger her aura was. </p><p>Ruby reflexively extended her left arm, and watched as Crescent Rose formed in her left hand. The Grimm hybrid stroked the blade of the living weapon lovingly, “Well darling it seems like we get to hunt earlier than expected.” The weapon offered no response as Ruby’s form disappeared into the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Grimm Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby Rose felt nothing as she regarded her fellow passengers on the airship. Part of her was still confused about Ozpin’s offer, she was only fifteen, hadn’t even completed all of her schooling at Signal yet, and was half Grimm, yet Ozpin the man who preaches about the Grimm being mankind’s worst enemy gives her a spot at his school, two years early even. </p><p>Yang had been surprised but ecstatic at the news, the older girl had been practically sunshine and rainbows for the past week due to the news. When Ruby first told her Yang had talked for an hour about how great their time would be, Ruby felt no guilt over the fact that she had slipped away after ten minutes, Yang had spent the rest of the time talking to a coat rack, though surprisingly the older girl never noticed.</p><p>Yang told Tai the news, but Ruby doubted that Yang’s father really heard the news, like normal the man was deep into the alcohol, and shortly after Yang told him, the former hunter ended up passed out on the couch. Times like that made Ruby extremely faithful that her own mother had set aside a fund for her children in case something ever happened to her, but even that wasn’t always enough, forcing both girls to have jobs, since Yang’s mother wouldn’t even pay child support.</p><p>If Ruby were a more sympathetic person she would be worried about Taiyang, but she was not a sympathetic person, and she was not concerned about the man in the slightest, in her mind he had failed both her and Yang as a father, and if he lost the house and was eventually forced onto the streets then it was his own fault.</p><p>Ruby closed her eyes with a grimace, there were so many people on the airship, it was… annoying, yes that would be the best word to describe it. Ruby absentmindedly formed Crescent Rose in her hand, and began stroking the weapon, the sheer amount of humans present bothered her, they were all just so loud.</p><p>All across the airship screens displaying the news all reported the same thing, that after a several month long reign of terror Roman Torchwick had finally been apprehended. Ruby mostly tuned out the report and instead focused on stroking her weapon but a few parts did manage to stick out to the young grimm. The big thing was that the report mentioned her by name, calling her one of the few decent faunuses left on Remnant. Ruby scoffed at the store owner claiming that he learned a lesson in judging others by their appearances, if those people knew what she was, they would call for her head. Privately Ruby thought that most humans had a set mold for how people and things should be, and if someone or something didn’t fit in the mold, it automatically became the problem. Currently faunus were the ones that didn’t fit the mold, and like with most things, the conflict led to violence.</p><p>Ruby had to admit though it was an interesting dilemma, eventually the conflict between humans and faunus would reach a point where both sides would have to decide, whether they would cut away what they found unacceptable or find a way to accept the unacceptable, but the way things were currently going, Ruby’s money would be on violence from both sides. Unless someone found a way to bridge the gap between the two groups, war would be inevitable.</p><p>“View beats anything from Patch huh sis?” Ruby offered no physical response to Yang’s sudden appearance, but inwardly Ruby didn’t understand how Yang could be both so loud yet so quiet, if Yang didn’t love the sound of her voice so much she could probably be a ninja.</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Uh Ruby” Yang began to wave a hand in front of the hybrid’s face.</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Ruby, Ruby” Yang was waving both hands now.</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Oh Rubes!” </p><p>Finally Ruby decided to grace Yang with a response, “What?”</p><p>Yang visibly perked up when her sister finally responded, “I was just asking you if you liked the view.” Yang perked up more when Ruby actually decided to look outside the airship window.</p><p>Ruby couldn’t deny that Beacon could be considered beautiful by most, the academy itself was a masterpiece of classic architecture, with several towers, pediments, columns, and flying buttresses. Most structures were decorated with several high relief sculptures. And of course there was Beacon Tower, functioning as both a clocktower, and Vale’s CCT. The entirety of Beacon was surrounded by the massive Emerald Forest, obviously named for its trees that somehow managed to stay green all year round, despite not being evergreens. </p><p>However Ruby was not looking at Beacon, instead she was looking at the Emerald Forest, the hybrid could tell that the forest was jam packed with Grimm, but to her disappointment most of them were weak, she could feel several beowolves, and some boarbatusks. Ruby did perk up when she sensed a nevermore in the forest as well, the bird type Grimm was considered deadly by many due to its sharp feathers and ability to fly.</p><p>“Oh Ruby!” Yang’s voice brought the Grimm back to reality</p><p>“...”</p><p>“So what do you think?” Yang began tapping her foot in impatience, while Ruby purposefully took a long time to answer.</p><p>“It’s alright.” Yang face palmed at the younger girl’s antics before she pulled Ruby up from her chair and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “You know you’ll have to talk more when you get on a team right?”</p><p>Ruby simply tilted her head slightly at the question, “If we’re on a team, you’ll do enough talking for the both of us.”</p><p>Yang looked hurt by her words, it was something Ruby could never understand, why did Yang always take her words to heart? Words were just that, words, they have no effect in the long run and often fall flat. Saying something won’t get it done, but there would always be something to do.</p><p>“Yeah, well what if-” Yang’s question got cut off the airship dropping down on the landing strip, the doors opened and the new students all began pushing and shoving their ways out of the ship.</p><p>The mass of humanity separated Ruby and Yang, but Ruby didn’t mind too much, the older girl had a presence that was larger than life and took up the entire room, and most of the time it was too much for the anti-social Grimm. Ruby allowed the mass of teens to get a fair distance in front of her before she began walking towards the auditorium. She scoffed in slight amusement at the disappearing mass of people, “Humans.” </p><p>Ruby’s walk was interrupted by her literally running into someone. Ruby managed to stay upright but whoever she bumped into was knocked to the ground along with their several suitcases.</p><p>“Excuse me, how dare you run into me!” The word Ruby would use to describe the tiny girl currently yelling at her would be white, everything about her was white, her hair, her outfit, even her suitcases. She was pale, but not in the way Ruby was, the other girl just looked like she needed to see the sun a bit more. Her voice was annoying, and Ruby began hoping she wouldn’t have to be on a team with her. </p><p>The girl looked up at Ruby, only for her face to turn into one of disgust, “Do you even know who I am?”</p><p>Crimson red eyes stared back at the heiress, and Weiss unconsciously flinched, “Bold of you to assume that I care enough about you to know who you are.”</p><p>Weiss threw her hands in the air and stamped a boot onto the ground before picking up one of her spilled dust vials. She was about to shake it in the other girl’s face, but the young Grimm spoke first.</p><p>“I know what that is, and I know what it is because I care about dust. I do not know who you are because I do not care about you.” Weiss flinched at the taller girl’s tone, there was just nothing there, the girl spoke as if she felt nothing.</p><p>“She’s Weiss Schnee.” A new voice interrupted the escalated argument. The newcomer was a tall black haired beauty. Amber eyes regarded the two girls, Blake instantly knew who the first one was, Weiss Schnee of course, but she had never seen anyone that looked like the other girl.</p><p>“Finally, some proper recognition, and respect. Though I suppose I can’t be surprised that a faunus like you would know about neither of those.” Blake’s hands quickly checked to make sure that her bow was in place, she breathed an internal sigh of relief once she realized that it still was. </p><p>Ruby gave no response to Weiss’s jab, and Blake felt her respect for her fellow faunus rise. “She’s heir to the SDC, a company known for their questionable business partners, and labor resources.” Weiss’s face turned red in anger, and the heiress stomped away in a frigid rage.</p><p>Ruby and Blake exchanged nods with each other before both went their separate ways. Both leaving an incomepetent blonde in the dust.</p><p>Later</p><p> </p><p>Yang was easy to find, usually because of how she acted in large crowds, especially crowds of boys. Ruby sighed in annoyance when Yang punched another guy in the gut, she always acted surprised when guys looked at her when it was her combination of bad puns, and bad flirting caught their attention in the first place.</p><p>The boy in question was taller than Ruby, and Yang, with blonde hair, and a strange combination of armor over everyday clothes. The guy stumbled away dejectedly but he perked up at the sight of Weiss Schnee.</p><p>“There you are Rubes! I was starting to get worried.” </p><p>Ruby merely gave Yang an unimpressed glance, before pulling out a pair of black headphones.</p><p>Ruby saw Yang groan at the sight of her usual way to escape people and conversations that she had no interest in.</p><p>Yang pulled the headphones off of Ruby’s pale ears, the older girl flinched at the glare her sister gave her, but Yang Xiao Long was persistent, “Nope” Yang popped the P, “You’re not hiding behind those headphones today! Did you meet anyone on your way here?”</p><p>“...” </p><p>Yang gently took a hold of Ruby’s arm, “Ruby please, Dad and I are worried about you.”</p><p>Ruby let out a light scoff, Yang gave her a questioning look. Ruby stared at Yang before deciding to answer her unasked question, “Taiyang is too drunk to be worried about anything.”</p><p>Yang let out an angry groan, “There it is again. Why do you refer to him that way? He’s our father!”</p><p>Ruby looked distinctly unimpressed with Yang’s outburst, but the hybrid did see that people were starting to stare at them, “...”</p><p>“No! Don’t just fucking sit there and say nothing! Answer me!” Yang’s eyes turned a bloody crimson, and her hair was beginning to move like fire. Inwardly Ruby sighed, humans got worked up other the strangest things.</p><p>“He’s not my father.” Ruby’s words stunned Yang enough that her hair and eyes went back to normal, but Ruby continued speaking, “He’s your father. And we both know that he’s been a terrible one.”</p><p>Yang's anger exploded, “How can you say that! He lost my mother! Then he lost mom! How can you be so callous?!” </p><p>Ruby regarded the fuming girl in front of her. The Grimm stood up but left Yang with one final message, speaking in her usual monotone, “He still had us.”</p><p>Ruby found a secluded corner in the auditorium, it had taken her a while to find it, and she knew she had attracted a few stares while looking. More people were looking at Yang though, the older girl was currently crying on the shoulder of an orange haired girl, while a stoic black and magenta haired boy stood awkwardly next to them. Ruby sighed in dismay when she realized that she left her headphones with Yang, the Grimm thought about going back for them but ultimately decided against it, sure it was petty but she didn’t feel like seeing Yang right now. Ruby’s musings were cut short by Ozpin speaking into a microphone.</p><p>“You have all traveled here today in search of knowledge.” The headmaster scanned the students, looking for Summer’s child. When he couldn’t find her he continued, “ Knowledge by itself however cannot take you through your journey.” Ruby raised an eyebrow at his speech, where was he going with it? “Looking at you now I see wasted energy, a desire for a purpose.” </p><p>Ruby looked around the auditorium as Ozpin spoke, she could see it in the stances of many of the students, they didn’t know what they were doing, some had been trained by humans, and had never even faced a live Grimm before. Ozpin continued speaking until the climax of his speech caught the Grimm’s attention, “If you want to progress you need to take the first step, but remember even a single hand, can carry someone out of the dark.”</p><p>Ruby ran a hand through her hair, Ozpin’s words were like the man himself, cryptic, deceitful in a way, and had many layers to it. But the professor was wrong about one thing though, it doesn’t matter if someone reaches their hand out if you refuse to take it.</p><p>“Hey mind if I sit here?” Ruby looked up to see the black haired beauty next to her.</p><p>“...” Ruby offered no verbal answer, but at her nod, beauty sat down next to her. Pulling out a book, and lighting a candle.</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“..” The two were content to enjoy the silence, though Ruby was bemoaning her lack of headphones.</p><p>It seemed Fate either loved her or hated her though, because Yang approached the pair, holding her headphones in hand.</p><p>Beauty didn’t look up but when Ruby made a grab for the device Yang held them out of the Grimm’s reach, “Ask her for her name!” Yang mouthed, Ruby rolled her eyes but decided to humor the older girl.</p><p>“I’m Ruby.”</p><p>Yang facepalmed, but beauty didn’t seem bothered by the odd introduction, “Blake”</p><p>“Hmm, Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“You as well.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...”</p><p>Yang sighed and facepalmed at the odd duo, it was like they were made for each other. ‘But’ the blonde girl thought, ‘Ruby does seem content around her.’ Yang gave Ruby her headphones back and left without a word.</p><p>Ruby placed her headphones on again, before summoning Crescent Rose, the weapon seemed a little upset with her, but it was quickly pacified by a few strokes to the blade. Ruby ignored Blake’s questioning glance, and continued stroking her weapon. Ruby didn’t know how long she stayed like that but eventually the soft music from her headphones and the rhythmic stroking soothed the Grimm long enough for her to fall into a light sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Something that I feel like I should explain is why Ruby constantly talks about humanity like she isn't one, and that's because in her mind she's not human. Ruby sees herself as a Grimm with human form. Also Crescent Rose is a Grimm as well, it was a normal scythe, but as Ruby killed more Grimm it eventually developed it's eye and limited awareness.</p><p>Finally Ruby's cover story is that she's a bull faunus to explain her horns, an albino to explain her pale skin and red eyes, and that she suffers from scleral melancytosis to explain her black sclera.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Grimm Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby woke up way earlier than any over students, with her Grimm physiology she only needed a few hours of sleep a day, a feat that could only be rivaled by a few nocturnal fanunus. It was  dark out, but Ruby could still see perfectly fine, another handy trick she received from her Grimm heritage. Looking down, Ruby was surprised to see the black haired girl from last night, Blake she had called herself, asleep with her head against the young grimm’s shoulder. </p><p>Ruby sighed as she gently propped Blake against the wall, she was way more cautious than she usually would be, but she was just making sure Blake didn’t wake up. Somehow Ruby failed to convince even herself.</p><p>Ruby summoned Crescent Rose to her hand once again before heading off to find Beacon’s gym; it wouldn’t do for her to get caught unprepared during initiation. Ruby wasn’t sure how long she worked out, but she managed to go through her entire routine, stretches, running, weights, crunches, and her kata. When she was done Ruby wiped a small sheen of sweat from her forehead, she didn’t tire out as easily as humans, but even she could get exhausted.</p><p>As Crescent Rose dissolved away Ruby allowed herself to wonder where her weapon went when it wasn’t in use. It was something she had definitely taken for granted for years at this point, but her fellow Grimm was a loyal companion and even a good friend, they struck a nice balance with each other, and had a mutually beneficial symbiotic relationship, Ruby had a weapon that she fought and killed with, and Crescent Rose got to fight, and taste the blood of their enemies.</p><p>When Ruby arrived at Beacon’s cafeteria it was mercifully still empty, the Grimm hybrid didn't really feel like having to deal with nervous or over confident humans, it was times like this that Ruby was thankful that she didn’t really feel emotions like nervousness or cockiness. Ruby ate fairly quickly, her breakfast consisted mainly of bacon and sausage, but there were some eggs thrown in as well. Ruby wasn’t sure if it was because she was a Grimm but for some reason her diet had always mostly been one of meat. Sure she would eat eggs, and drink milk, and she would usually eat something if it came from an animal of some kind, but meat had always tasted the best to her.  On the flip side, fruits and vegetables tasted terrible, it was like her body out right rejected them whenever she tried to consume them, she was able to stomach some types of grains, but for the most part Ruby simply avoided plant based foods.</p><p>By the time Ruby finished students were finally starting to arrive at the cafeteria. Ruby planned on slipping away to clean Crescent Rose, but her attention was caught when the loud ginger girl, and her stoic friend who were talking to Yang sat down at her table.</p><p>“Right what was I even thinking?” The ginger somehow spoke fairly clearly despite the pancake hanging down her neck, “But still I hope we can end up on the same team together.” The girl suddenly slurped the entire pancake down her throat as she was suddenly struck by an idea. “What if we found a way to ensure that we end up on the same team?” Her silent friend offered no response, as he continued to cut his own pancakes, “Ooh what if we bribed the headmaster?” Ruby sighed when Ginger finally realized that the headmaster had the school. Unfortunately her sigh caught the hyper girl’s attention.</p><p>“Ooh Ren look, this is the girl Yang was telling us about!” The boy, ‘Ren’ Ruby corrected herself, looked up at his friend’s excitement. To Ruby’s surprise neither one of them flinched or recoiled at the sight of her monstrous appearance, Ren simply nodded before going back to his breakfast. His viking friend though dashed all around their table, trying to view Ruby from every possible angle. Most people probably would have found the ginger’s behavior annoying, but Ren seemed endeared by it, and Ruby really didn’t care that much. Ren finally reigned his best friend in when she tried to view Ruby by hanging upside down from the ceiling, “Alright Nora, I think that’s enough.” </p><p>Nora giggled before plopping down next to Ren, and giving his nose a small boop. Ruby gave a small smirk at the display, the two certainly had a very close friendship, if Ruby wasn’t so anti-social she probably would have been jealous about the two. Truth be told Ruby wasn’t sure if she ever had a friend before. There was Yang of course, but Yang referred to herself as Ruby’s sister so the Grimm wasn’t sure if that counted. Then there was Crescent Rose, her fellow monster was probably the closest thing she had to a friend. There was a reason Ruby had always said weapons were better than people. Weapons didn’t flinch or recoil at the first sight of her, weapons didn’t judge her because she looked different, weapons didn’t hate her over something she couldn’t control.</p><p>But as Ruby continued to watch the two friends have fun with each other, she couldn’t help but wonder if she was missing out on something. Ruby wasn’t one for questioning things about the world or herself, she never saw much point in dwelling on “what ifs” or “could have beens” instead preferring on dealing with the actual problems that looked her in the face. Ruby couldn’t help but wonder though, if the reason why she never had a friend was her own fault, was it because of her monstrous appearance? Or was it because she just pushed the ones who cared about her away?</p><p>Ruby tried to justify her actions but even to her it sounded like what it really was, an excuse? She tried to tell herself that she didn’t know what it meant to care about something the way humans do, but even Ruby knew it was a weak justification.</p><p>Unknownst to Ruby, something began to burn in her chest. It wouldn’t have been a feeling she was accustomed to, if she was asked what she was feeling she would probably just say she was angry, but in reality what the Grimm was feeling was envy. The Grimm was jealous as she watched Ren and Nora have fun together. ‘If I was human, and able to feel like them’ Ruby’s thoughts trailed off a while, before she realized how to finish her thought, ‘Then perhaps, one day I’d be able to be happy.’ </p><p>Ruby’s small smirk at the sight of the two friends turned into a frown when Nora tried to shove a pancake down Ren’s throat, it was clearly done in good fun, given the large grin Nora had, and the content smile Ren had on his face. Ruby sighed before picking up her tray and walking away, ignoring the envy she felt at the sight of the two friends, as much as she might wish to be human, Ruby knew the truth, and wishing for anything else was only lying to herself. She was a Grimm, and monster, she might have Summer Rose’s DNA, but Ruby had seen how Taiyang looked at her. The man who Yang claimed to be her father, looked at his so called daughter with nothing short of disgust, the man hated her.</p><p>And Ruby knew that despite how close Yang tried to be that she was afraid too, Ruby had seen it in moments when she was training, the fear, the warriness, and the distance. Yang was terrified of what Ruby could be if she chose to. Yang would have to place trust in a monster, and she didn’t know how to deal with it.</p><p>Qrow was a mixture of her so-called father and sister, but when Qrow looked at her, Ruby could see something more in his crimson eyes. Ruby wasn’t stupid she knew that Qrow only trained her because he was in love with Summer Rose, and for some reason the man believed that he had some obligation to Summer’s child. But Ruby had seen it in his eyes too, she mostly saw the look when she mastered something despite Qrow only showing it to her once, or when she easily bested Yang when they were only children, the fear in his eyes, like Qrow was questioning when he would have to put down the monster in his nieces skin. For some reason Qrow’s reaction hurt Ruby the most, the reaper wasn’t sure why it was his reaction that bothered her, but when she considered the fact that Qrow loved Summer it made a little more sense. The man loved Summer, but then she had to go and die, and all Qrow got back was a pale and cold imitation of the woman he loved.</p><p>Perhaps the reason why her family feared, and hated Ruby was because she represented everything that Summer wasn’t. The stories Yang and Qrow told Ruby always showed Summer as a bright and loving person, a terrifying warrior yes, and one without equal, but fundamentally Ruby was the exact opposite. Pale and cold, a monster living amongst humans, a mockery to Summer Rose’s name and legacy, and the only thing Ruby received from her own mother? A family that feared her, and the same skill in killing things.</p><p>Ruby paused once she left the cafeteria, she had done enough philosophical thinking in the last couple days than she probably had in her entire life, it was exhausting to be honest, and she silently resolved to do better, and stop thinking about things like them. Moral dilemmas and ethics were human concepts, she had no place in questioning them. Ruby reached out to the other Grimm in the Emerald Forest, from how far away she was the hybrid was unable to understand their silent language, but something was… off about the Grimm in the forest.</p><p>They didn’t feel like her. Ruby knew that no Grimm was like her, having human form and intellect, but she had always managed to feel some type of kinship with her fellow monsters. But recently… things had changed, her fellow Grimm had become increasingly distant and violent even to her. And their thoughts, their thoughts began making less and less sense, they no longer had independent thoughts, now they all repeated the same thing, like some sort of twisted hive mind. And every single Grimm Ruby had encountered lately repeated the same six things, over and over again. Wizard, Queen, Choice, Knowledge, Creation, and Destruction.</p><p>Inside the locker rooms Ruby sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, the idea of being on a four person team, didn’t appeal to the Grimm Rose in the slightest. Ruby wasn’t saying that she was having doubts per say, she just really didn’t want to socialize with people, Ruby supposed Yang wouldn’t be the worst person in the world to have on her team, and Blake was all right as well. Ren seemed like an all right person Ruby supposed, but he and Nora looked like a package deal, and Ruby could not deal with both Nora and Yang at the same time, she would kill someone by the end of the first week.</p><p>“All freshmen report to Beacon cliffs for initiation.” Ruby ran another hand through her hair before she summoned Crescent Rose to her hand, the weapon didn’t say anything, but Ruby knew what it wanted. It wanted to spill blood, Ruby softly smiled as she began stroking the scythe’s blade, “Soon darling, soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Grimm Partnership</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby let out a quiet sigh as she effortlessly decapitated another beowulf, so far she hadn’t come across any true challenge. Every single Grimm had been young, and inexperienced, unable to help themselves when they saw her, a Grimm with human shape. Ruby was used to the confusion Grimm usually felt at the sight of her, but these ones were different, they were… enraged at the sight of her, it was almost identical to the reactions humans had at the sight of her.</p><p>Even more concerning was the lack of thoughts in the heads of the young beowolves, yes Grimm became more intelligent as they aged, and evolved, Ruby had even had full fledged mental conversations with some older Grimm she had met. But these young Grimm, their minds’ were startlingly blank, it was almost like they weren’t even thinking at all, or… something else was thinking for them.</p><p>Ruby suppressed a shudder at the thought, but at the same time she knew it to be true. Perhaps it was Grimm intuition, but Ruby was positive, somehow there was something out there, strong enough to override a Grimm’s thoughts, able to turn them into blank puppets to control. Ruby paused her trek through the Emerald Forest when she was struck by a terrible thought, ‘If this THING can control Grimm, will it be able to control me as well?’ </p><p>One of Ruby’s hands clenched into a fist, while she ran the other through her black hair, the idea of losing control of herself, to become a mindless killer… didn’t appeal to the young Grimm in the slightest. Was Ruby a killer? Yes, but the reaper liked to believe that despite her monstrous urges she could restrain herself fairly well. Besides she only ever killed criminals, but neither Ozpin, nor Yang needed to know just how many criminals she had killed before, the night with Torchwick was no where close to being her first time, and it definitely wouldn’t be her last time.</p><p>Ruby shook her head and began walking again, she wasted enough time with her thoughts, Ruby didn’t really have a definite destination in mind, she was mostly just hoping to find a partner, and hopefully they knew where the relics would be held.</p><p>Was it the best in the world? Definitely, but being part Grimm made Ruby… simple in some ways. She wasn’t a terrible leader, but she mostly solved her problems by meeting violence, with violence. Point her at an enemy to kill, or a Grimm to slay, child’s play. But talking with teammates and connecting with them? Not something Ruby felt like she was particularly good at.</p><p>Humans were just too complex for Ruby, ruled by emotions, enslaved to their passions. Humans needed a source of cold logic in their lives and Ruby was willing to play the role, but only if the humans were willing to listen. It was weird, whenever someone asked for her opinion, they were always surprised or angered by her answers. Just the thought of it made Ruby want to sigh and pull at her hair, it wasn’t her fault that humans didn’t like her logical answers. If Zwei was missing for several days, It was a good chance that he was dead, it was simple logic. But it didn’t stop Yang from trying to punch her.</p><p>At the same time though humans were undoubtedly better than even her in some ways. Despite coming from all different walks of life, despite having different beliefs, families, backstories, and experiences humans and faunus were able to join together and form something together. Humans and Faunus were social creatures, beings that made everlasting bonds between each other. But Grimm, Grimm cared not for such trivial things, and Ruby often found herself conflicted, torn apart by her two conflicting natures.</p><p>There would be no one to help her out, Ruby was a freak, and abomination, there had never been one like her, and there would most likely never be another one like her. Human, Grimm, Champion of Light, Servant of Darkness, Ruby was all those things, even if she didn’t know it yet. She was all of them, but she was also none of them, she had no set role to play, she would never fit in with either of her halves. She would forever stand alone.</p><p>Ruby began to sprint when her enhanced hearing picked up signs of a scuffle, the growling of Grimm, the slamming of paws into the ground, and a few battle cries. Ruby bit back a groan at the sight of Weiss Schnee facing down several beowolves, all young, but the heiress for some reason kept her eyes closed and continually adjusted her stance. Ruby’s face morphed into a slight frown as she watched the heiress fight. She was too formal and rigid, unsurprising considering who she was, and that she fought with a rapier, ‘but still’ Ruby shook her head and began running towards the heiress, ‘such a style will get her killed one day.’ </p><p>Ruby flipped into the clearing before planting Crescent Rose firmly in the ground and quickly began firing off shots, Weiss looked surprised at the hybrid’s sudden appearance and was too slow to react as a beowulf suddenly lunged at her. Ruby grimaced at the sight, her mind going several miles an hour, she had several ways to deal with the problem, shooting the Grimm wouldn’t be much of a problem but it would take too long to pull the blade out of the ground, change her aim and fire, not without letting Weiss get hit. Using her semblance was out of the question as well, unfortunately the great amount of friction her semblance generated would undoubtedly cause a forest fire. That left her with running and hoping she could reach Weiss in time, or simply letting Weiss get hit, and allow her aura to take some damage. </p><p>Eventually Ruby just decided to stand and do nothing, Weiss’s anger and pain would help Ruby’s own aura become stronger, and Weiss could always just kill Grimm after taking the hit. The heiress’s scream of pain surprised Ruby, Weiss was clutching her arm in pain while kneeling on the forest floor. Ruby internally shook her head, what was the girl even doing at Beacon? People got hurt all the time, she wasn’t anything special. The young beowulf stood above the Schnee seemingly triumphant. </p><p>Distantly Ruby considered just letting the older girl die, cruel and maybe even heartless? Yes. But while Ruby didn’t know Raven Branwen particularly well, only having met the older woman once, the two shared one common belief, the weak die, the strong live. Ruby wasn’t sure how much time passed while she stood in the forest contemplating, but eventually a voice that sounded suspiciously like Yang spurred her into action. Spinning Crescent Rose, Ruby released a single bullet that easily killed the young beowulf. </p><p>Weiss stood up, still clutching her injured arm. The Schnee heiress stared into the unfeeling red eyes of her new partner and shivered unconsciously. Those eyes, staring into them Weiss was reminded of her own father, the cold and unfeeling look in them was identical to Jacque Schnee. Both this THING in faunus skin, and her own father stared at Weiss like she meant nothing, like she was nothing. Weiss had no love for faunus, and absolutely loathed the White Fang, but staring into her partner’s eyes Weiss was positive that whatever she was, it was no faunus. </p><p>Weiss had always struggled with anger, and staring into her partner’s eyes Weiss did what she always did when she was angry, or scared, she lashed out. “I had everything completely under control! Everything was going fine until YOU showed up! Now I’m injured and it’s all your fault. Do You even have anything to say for yourself, or are THINGS like you too stupid to even talk!”</p><p>Ruby just stared at the raging heiress, if Ruby was someone else she would probably be yelling back at Weiss or just laugh at her, because honestly the girl was pathetic. Internally Ruby cursed her weakness, that voice that sounded like Yang convinced her to let the heiress live, and the Grimm was already regretting it. Raven had a point, Yang wasn’t strong enough to last with the Branwen Tribe, Raven’s daughter wore her heart and emotions on her sleeve, was too caring, and lacked the conviction to take a life, and to simply allow people to die.</p><p>The reaper began walking away from the Schnee heiress, “Ruby” Weiss stopped her angry tirade to glance at the Grimm with a questioning look, “What?”</p><p>Ruby’s red eyes seemed to glow as she regarded Weiss, “My name is Ruby.”</p><p>Weiss just huffed before she realized Ruby was still walking deeper into the Emerald Forest. The heiress began running to keep up with the retreating form of the reaper. “And where do you think you are going?”</p><p>Ruby just gave the heiress a bored glance before she went back to looking for Grimm, “Looking for the temple.”</p><p>“Why are we going this way? It could be that way!” Weiss gestured to a vague direction</p><p>“I’m trusting my instincts.”</p><p>“Instinct? Though I suppose I could expect nothing less from you.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Really your not even going to answer? Fine I’ll follow your instinct for now, but if we don’t find the relics soon I shall lead us, it will be-”</p><p>Ruby just let out a small sigh as she blocked out Weiss’s rant. “This is torture.’ The young Grimm was already at her wits end, even Nora would be better than this. ‘I might have to reach out to Raven earlier than I thought.’ Ruby closed her eyes as she pushed her aura outward, searching for any Grimm nearby. She sighed when she found nothing, nothing for her to kill. ‘Kill! Kill! Kill!’ </p><p>Ruby dropped to her knees, as a voice suddenly bombarded her head, was this the thing controlling Grimm? Ruby tried to stand up on her feet but her body refused to obey her. Body and Will clashing for control. ‘Just let go, let me in, let your queen rule you.’ </p><p>Ruby began to feel a strange sensation, it was like she was floating away. Like she was watching her own body from above. Right as Ruby was about to surrender to the voice, she felt an unbearable pain explode across her head. Ruby had headaches before but this was something else, was this how her victims felt? An extreme amount of pain? A wish for it all to end. Ruby soon realized her consciousness was beginning to fade away, and felt an unexpected wave of panic hit her, she refused to allow this so called queen to rule her. Ruby was surprised when the thick haze ruling over her suddenly departed, instead she saw with startling clarity, like she could stop any threat by herself. Whatever this feeling was, somehow Ruby knew that it exceeded even Raven’s powers. Finally finding the strength to stand up, Ruby managed to struggle to her feet. Ruby suddenly buckled at the unexpected weight, before she saw Weiss’s confused face. The last thing Ruby could recall before sleep found her, was a startling silver light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry that this one took so long to get out, and that it's a bit on the short side, but I struggled with quite a bit of writer's block while writing this chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Strange Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby opened her eyes only to immediately clutch her head in pain, whatever phantom presence she had felt in the Emerald Forest was gone, but whatever it was the queen had certainly left a mark. Ignoring her pain for the time being, Ruby stood up to her feet looking around for Weiss, but the heiress was gone, nowhere in sight. Ruby shook her head and began looking around for her partner, sadly Weiss did seem like the type of girl who would leave her own partner unconscious in the Emerald Forest. Ruby sighed when she was unable to find her partner, it really wasn’t her day was it?</p><p>The Grimm walked to a nearby stone before taking a seat and began looking around, this search gave Ruby a semblance of results however, because it let her realize something important, ‘This is not the Emerald Forest.’ Ruby sighed again as she examined her strange surroundings, she seemed to be in some sort of grove, but she had never seen anything like it, trees and plants that she had never seen before were growing in colors that no plant had. A nearby stream flowed carrying strangely colored water with it. Strange birds and butterflies flew throughout the air without a care, the birds singing a peaceful tune. </p><p>Ruby looked around in wonder, wherever she was it resembled no place on Remnant that she had ever heard of. Pushing her aura outward, Ruby gasped in surprise when she was unable to detect even a single Grimm, almost any wild place such as this should have at least a few creatures of Grimm, yet they were strangely absent.</p><p>The Rose was so lost in her confusion that she didn’t even sense that she wasn’t alone, “Are you the one?” Ruby immediately scrambled to her feet, setting herself into a fighting stance. Standing across from the Grimm Rose was a girl that seemed to be Yang’s age, the girl was quite short, maybe only standing to be five foot four. The girl was wearing a black dress that ended in a combat skirt, and her straight shoulder length raven hair faded to a crimson red at the tips. Flowing from the girl’s shoulders was a white cloak and hood. But what really caught Ruby’s attention was the young woman’s eyes, a pair of clear silver orbs, glowing like the moon. Something about her eyes though filled Ruby with a sense of… hope and… fear? </p><p>The strange woman regarded Ruby too, taking in her pale skin, black sclera, and bony horns in stride. In fact what the woman seemed most interested in was Ruby’s red eyes, not the fact that her sclera was black, but the fact that her irises were red. “Are you the one?” The woman asked again.</p><p>“The what?”</p><p>“The one.”</p><p>Ruby shook her head and ran a hand through her hair, taking care to mind her horns, clearly this girl didn’t know what this “one” was either. </p><p>“Where are we?”</p><p>“We are here.”</p><p>“But where is here?”</p><p>“Here is here.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...”</p><p>Ruby rolled her eyes and turned away from the strange girl, talk was a waste of time, wherever she was she needed to get back to the Emerald Forest. “Forget it.”</p><p>Ruby chose to walk west, through what she assumed to be a thicket of trees, but before she had even taken five steps, the mysterious girl somehow appeared right in front of her. </p><p>“Follow me!”</p><p>“How did you?”</p><p>“Someone wants to meet you!”</p><p>Staring at the girl up close, Ruby realized something was off about her, she seemed a little distorted, and hazy, and an ethereal glow seemed to follow her, making it look like she was shining. </p><p>“Who are you?” Ruby couldn’t help but ask.</p><p>The girl just tilted her head as she stared at the Grimm, “I’m me!”</p><p>“Yes but who are you? What’s your name?”</p><p>The strange girl’s smile faded, and the glow around her seemed to dim as she pondered the question, “I don’t know. But there’s a voice that’s telling me to remember, why can’t I remember?”</p><p>The girl clutched her head and began pulling at her hair as she struggled to recall her own name, all Ruby could do was watch with a strange fascination. Suddenly the girl let go of her hair and looked back up to Ruby, her smile back and bigger than ever, like she had never had a violent reaction to such a basic question.</p><p>“Come on! Someone is waiting for you!”</p><p>The strange girl led the way, navigating through the otherworldly landscape with ease, she talked during most of the journey, mostly about random nonsense, a flower that came into bloom, a strange stone she found in the stream, the types of birds she saw. It was the type of talk that Ruby usually hated hearing, but for some reason she felt a connection with her companion, it was strange but Ruby felt closer to this weird girl than she did with Yang, Qrow, or Taiyang. </p><p>“Anyways who are you?”</p><p>“I’m Ruby, Ruby Rose.”</p><p>“Ruby Rose?”</p><p>“Is there a problem?”</p><p>The girl’s head was tilted in confusion as she pondered the name, “Your name feels familiar? But I’ve never met you before.”</p><p>All Ruby could do was offer a shoulder shrug, “I don’t recall meeting you either.”</p><p>“Still it feels familiar. Oh well!”</p><p>“Anyway who are you taking me to?” Ruby asked her guide.</p><p>“To the elder brother.”</p><p>“The elder brother who’s that?”</p><p>“He rules over this place during the day! Everything here lives and grows because of him!”</p><p>“Everything? Even you?”</p><p>The girl frowned and began pulling at her hair again, “I don’t remember!” She sunk to her knees and began to cry, “He told me I was different, that I was special for some reason. But I can’t remember! Why can’t I remember!” Ruby took a step back in surprise when silver energy suddenly poured out from the girl’s teary eyes. The energy went straight for Ruby, and the young Grimm immediately screamed in pain, the sensation was way worse than the queen’s presence, Ruby’s entire body was frozen, while every single nerve was on fire.</p><p>Suddenly Ruby felt the same clarity from the Emerald Forest and soon realized that the girl’s strange power had receded, and that even more energy was pouring from her own eyes. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Ruby felt her aura hard at work healing her body.</p><p>The girl suddenly sat up and scrambled to her feet. “Ruby are you ok? I’m so sorry I don’t know what happened, everything went white and” Ruby held up a hand shushing the babbling girl</p><p>“I’m fine now, my body just stings a little.”</p><p>“Good, ok, that’s good.”</p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>The girl began to think before suddenly her aura flared brighter than ever, “I’m better than ok, I’m great! My name is Leto by the way!”</p><p>“You just remembered your name?”</p><p>Leto shrugged before smiling brighter than before, “Seems so! Hooray for happy accidents!”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“What is it Ruby?”</p><p>“Nothing, it’s nice to meet you Leto.”</p><p>“It’s delightful to meet you too Ruby!”</p><p>The two girls continued their trek for several hours in silence before Leto sighed in dismay, “No! We’re too late. The younger brother will soon have dominion over this land. If we don’t find shelter soon we will die.”</p><p>Leto picked up her pace breaking into a sprint. Ruby shrugged her shoulders before activating her semblance, easily picking up Leto as a burst of petals. “I can get us to shelter faster, but I’ll need you to guide me.”</p><p>“Right”</p><p>“Left”</p><p>“Left”</p><p>“One more left, than right, there should be a cave there.”</p><p>Ruby skidded to a stop at the cave entrance, the place seemed to be illuminated by crystals. The two girls walked into the cave just as the sun set, immediately it began to rain, to Ruby’s shock every single plant, tree, and animal immediately shriveled up and died, as soon as they made contact with the rain.</p><p>Somehow Leto had gotten a fire started, providing a good amount of light for the two girls. “What is this place?”</p><p>Leto just shrugged, “I don’t know. The elder brother never answers my questions. And the younger brother, well the less said about him the better.”</p><p>“What about those plants and animals? They all died.”</p><p>Leto offered a sad smile, “That’s nothing new, every night the younger brother kills all life here, and every morning the elder brother restores all life.”</p><p>“What about you though? How have you survived for so long?”</p><p>“I live with the elder brother during the day, and stay in shelter during the night. The younger brother and his creations have never been able to find me.”</p><p>“Creations?”</p><p>Leto shivered, “He makes these strange THINGS.” Leto began to gesture wildly with her hands, “They’re like nightmares, black beasts, made from shadow. With bony faces.”</p><p>“Bony faces! You mean Grimm.”</p><p>Leto shrugged again, “If that’s what their called, but how do you know about them?”</p><p>“Where I come from, Grimm are abundant. But you said they are made by this younger brother. Have you ever heard him mention a queen?”</p><p>“I’ve never spoken to the younger brother, but the elder brother sometimes speaks of a wizard, a man called Ozma.”</p><p>‘A wizard? Just like the Grimm mentioned.’</p><p>“Well I’ve heard some mention a wizard but I don’t really know what they mean.”</p><p>“I don’t know much either, the elder brother doesn’t mention him much.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Well you should probably get some rest, We’ll meet with the elder brother tomorrow, he should be able to answer your questions.”</p><p>“Only should be?”</p><p>But Ruby got no response from Leto, somehow the girl had already fallen asleep, the glow surrounding Leto faded. Watching the slumbering girl Ruby was once again struck by how familiar she felt. Almost like Leto was an irreplaceable part of Ruby that she never knew that she needed.</p><p>Ruby was content to simply watch the fire crackle on, but she felt a strange heaviness to her body. She felt surprisingly exhausted, though given whatever she went through Ruby supposed being tired wasn’t the worst thing in the world.</p><p>Ruby laid down and felt her vision fade away as soon as her face met her makeshift pillow. Right before sleep claimed her Ruby could have sworn she heard a dark voice laughing and welcoming her, “Step forward my servant. Meet your master!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was really happy with how this chapter turned out, I wanted to explore the more mystical side of RWBY and I hope you guys enjoy this strange place Ruby finds herself in. Though I think you can all guess who Leto really is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Dark God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby sat up from the hard cave floor that she was kneeling on, the young Grimm paused, wasn’t she just about to fall asleep? Looking around Ruby noted that wherever she was it wasn’t the cave she and Leto had taken shelter in. For starters Leto was nowhere to be seen, neither was the fire the strange girl had somehow lit. Furthermore everything around her was foggy and unclear, a firm layer of mist seemed to black everything from view. It seemed to Ruby that she was still in a cave, just not the cave she had fallen asleep in.</p><p>The only feature that was visible was a ginormous stone door, the door seemed to have been a part of the cave originally, and it only became a door later on. Ruby felt a strange pull from within, and stood up, and began walking towards the massive door. Ruby absentmindedly ran her fingers across the stone, it was smooth, but covered with strange images that the Grimm couldn’t make sense of. The carvings seemed rather primitive in design, with most of the figures depicted looking like a child could have drawn them. </p><p>Two figures were continually shown in the engravings however, two beings, taller than any other depicted, both with horns sprouting from their heads. Despite the primitive nature of the drawings Ruby was able to tell that one of the beings had deer horns, while the other had ram horns. The other interesting carvings were of two massive wyverns, almost identical except they both had separate horns, and just like the two men, one wyvern had deer horns, and the other had the horns of a ram.</p><p>“Fascinating aren’t they?” Ruby spun around in shock before she began looking all over the cave for the source of the voice. But despite her best efforts the young Grimm was unable to locate it, the voice seemed to come from everywhere, echoing and vibrating all around the cave.</p><p>“But I must say, I find you much more fascinating.” Ruby’s eyes narrowed as she was still unable to locate the voice, she had never heard it before, but something about the voice was familiar to her, like she knew it. </p><p>“Hmm, you are unable to see me. Disappointing.” Ruby had to shield her eyes as a flash of purple light illuminated the cave. When the flash disappeared Ruby was surprised to see someone standing in its place, in the center of the cave.</p><p>Ruby had to crane her neck to see the being who suddenly appeared because he was tall, insanely tall. He looked like he was around ten feet tall. And everything about him was purple, everything, his skin, his nails, and Ruby noted his horns. Purple ram horns, just like the figure on the door, and the wyvern.</p><p>And his presence, just standing near him Ruby felt an instinctive need to kneel, to bow down and to obey him. Ruby stumbled as she clutched her head in pain once again, for a brief instant her vision flashed silver along with her eyes. But it was only for an instant and soon the pain faded, and the man stared down at her, he was leaning back slightly, as if desperate to get away from the shining silver light that briefly poured from Ruby’s eyes. “Those eyes of yours. They would explain how you're here.”</p><p>Ruby groaned and ran a hand through her hair, first Leto and then this guy, would anyone give her a straight answer? “What are you talking about?”</p><p>The being knelt down to regard the Grimm hybrid and Ruby was suddenly struck by the fact that he didn’t have eyes, they just weren’t there. “Your presence here, wouldn’t have made sense before, but now, now it all makes sense!”</p><p>“I’m sick of this, tell me the truth! What’s going on?”</p><p>The man laughed, his purple aura expanding, “Oh little Grimm has my elder brother not told you anything?”</p><p>“Your elder brother? So you would be the younger brother then?”</p><p>The younger brother gave a half shrug, “We never figured out which of us was actually older, I prefer to be known as the God of Darkness.”</p><p>“Like from the myth?”</p><p>If the god had eyes Ruby was certain that they would be wide open in shock, “MYTH?! That is what I have been relegated to? A MYTH!”</p><p>The god took a deep breath before addressing the unimpressed looking Grimm, “But yes, the very same God of Darkness, the one who created the world with my brother, and the creator of Grimm.”</p><p>Ruby frowned, she was getting somewhere but not far enough, she needed to know more. “But then where are we? And how did I get here?”</p><p>“This place isn’t truly a place at all.” The god began pacing like he was a teacher giving a lecture, “At least not in the physical sense, it only exists because my brother and I reside here. It serves as a final place for souls to gather before they make their final journey into death, or back into life.” Ruby noted that the god seemed rather annoyed by the final part.</p><p>“Back into life? Is that even possible?”</p><p>The god tilted his head before offering another half shrug, “Not in the way you are thinking of. No soul can re-enter its deceased body, that goes against the very laws of life that we created. No occasionally my brother and I will allow a soul to reincarnate into Remnant, with no knowledge of it’s past lives. Of course my brother enjoys making exceptions to his own rules.” The god was muttering at the end, but he underestimated Ruby’s enhanced hearing.</p><p>“So basically this is a strange version of limbo?”</p><p>“If that’s what you mortals call it now a days then yes.”</p><p>“But if souls gather here how come I haven’t seen any?”</p><p>The god let out a patronizing laugh, “Why because most souls are too weak of course! They are unable to linger, then they finally pass on. All except for that one simple soul.”</p><p>“Simple soul? You mean Leto?”</p><p>The god laughed again, “Why of course her! My brother agrees to house souls that linger in this place during the day when he has dominion until they pass on. But this one soul, this Leto, she has lingered on for an incredible amount of time. Fifteen of your human years.”</p><p>“Could there be something or someone preventing her from passing on?” When the god sent her a questioning look Ruby elaborated, “It happens in a lot of books, movies, and shows, a soul is prevented from resting by an outside force.”</p><p>The god just shook his head, “No that’s not it, a soul is too abstract for an outside force to prevent it from passing on. The only things that could stop this Leto from passing on are my brother, and myself. Unless, the girl is intentionally choosing to linger.”</p><p>“But why would Leto choose to linger in this place as a spirit?”</p><p>“Why do mortals swing their arms as they walk? I don’t know.”</p><p>The god clapped his hands together, “But enough of that, it’s time to talk about you, little Grimm.”</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>“Well there is something that I need you to do for me.”</p><p>“You a god, need me?”</p><p>“Yes unfortunately my brother and I cannot directly interfere with mortal affairs, not since we left Remnant.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Despite our agreement my brother has done his best to meddle in human affairs, by appointing several champions. One is a man named Ozma, whenever he dies my brother allows him to reincarnate into another body, and retain his former memories. The second is more of a group, people called silver eyed warriors.” The god began pacing again, “These warriors are known as the best in all of Remnant, but their deadliest weapon is the ability to instantly kill or petrify my Grimm by using the light of my brother.”</p><p>“What does this have to do with anything?”</p><p>“My brother has these champions in hopes that the witch will repent, a former human by the name of Salem. Salem somehow has managed to control my Grimm that remain on Remnant, and since I am unable to interfere my creations are helplessly slaughtered by mortals.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“You are different though, an amalgamation of human and Grimm, better yet your mother was a silver eyed warrior. And you have that power too.” </p><p>“This Salem, could she be the queen that Grimm speak of?”</p><p>“Ah so you can hear your brethren? That is most excellent. But I believe that would be Salem.”</p><p>“You say that your brother wants her to repent, you disagree?”</p><p>The god glowered and for a while Ruby wondered if she asked the wrong question, but he calmed down and spoke in a deathly calm voice, “Salem has had millenia to repent, and as she stands now she threatens every life on Remnant, I may be the God of Darkness but my creations are being manipulated by this witch, and that means that she has to die.”</p><p>“Very well, I’ll kill her.”</p><p>The god looked down at the hybrid, confused, “You agreed so quickly.”</p><p>“Yes, as they are right now the Grimm are a threat that have to be stopped, I have no desire to kill my brethren mindlessly, and if killing Salem can free them, then I shall do it.”</p><p>“Good, very good, little Grimm. But it seems that you are waking back up. Before you go however I have a gift for you.”</p><p>The god stretched his hands outward, and purple smoke poured from him, the energy engulfed the young hybrid, and when it faded Ruby felt a little different, not a bad different but different all the same.</p><p>The god of darkness snapped his fingers, and a mirror appeared on the save floor, “Stay where you are my champion, and grab the mirror.”</p><p>Ruby elegantly raised a single eyebrow, the mirror was clearly out of reach, but she decided to humor the god and extended her left arm, only to watch in surprise when the arm extended further and further until it reached the mirror. Ruby grabbed the mirror, and retracted her arm, the appendage became smaller and smaller until it was back to her original shape.”Well done, my champion.”</p><p>The god of darkness disappeared, and with him so did the strange cave. While the cave flickered in and out of view, Ruby somehow knew she was waking up again. Before the cave faded away Ruby took a brief look at the mirror, only to drop it in shock. Due to the cave fading completely the mirror never shattered, but the image was engraved in the Grimm’s mind. Her face was split in half, the left size being the face that Ruby was used to seeing, horns, red eyes, chalky skin, and black sclera. But the right side of her face looked human, without horns, and black sclera, she still looked pale, but the right side of her face looked more like Weiss’s skin tone. Finally her red eye was replaced with a luminous silver.</p><p>But what really startled the Grimm hybrid was that the right side of her face reminded Ruby of someone. It looked almost identical to Leto’s face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The mirror was only a metaphor/a magic mirror, showing her dual natures, Ruby still looks like a full Grimm in real life.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Number of Realizations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby leapt up to her feet, before she began taking several deep calming breaths. Yes she knew that her meeting with the God of Darkness was some sort of dream state, but the sight of her face in the mirror was enough to instantly jolt the young rose out of her dream.</p><p>Fully at ease again Ruby sighed as she took a seat on the cave’s hard floor. Leto was still sound asleep seemingly unaffected by whatever vision Ruby had been plagued with. ‘Then again’ Ruby brought a hand up to her chin, while she ran the other through her raven hair, careful as always to mind her horns, ‘Can spirits even dream? And if Leto really is dead why would she need sleep in the first place?’ </p><p>Ruby scooted along the cave floor to get a better look at the sleeping girl. Staring at the young girl Ruby’s mind immediately went back to the mirror that she had seen. Her human face had been almost identical to Leto’s current peaceful one, the only real difference between Ruby’s human reflection and Leto’s face was the fact that Ruby’s reflection had a sharper jawline, and higher cheekbones, giving the Grimm’s reflection a colder look than Leto’s soft and almost childish features.</p><p>‘I got this silver eyed power from my mother, I don’t know how long ago Summer died but it would have been when I was young. Leto has apparently been held in this place for around fifteen years. Leto has silver eyes. I’m fifteen.’ </p><p>Ruby’s eyes widened as the pieces continued to fall into place, ‘Leto recognized my name. I feel this strange kinship with her. Leto had forgotten her own name, Leto might not even be her real name.’ </p><p>Ruby’s eyes drifted to the sleeping girl, Ruby felt a growing feeling in the pit of her stomach as the final piece of the puzzle went into place, ‘How could I not have seen it before? Her name is Leto. Leto was Old Atlesian for Summer. And she recognized my name because my last name is Rose. Summer Rose, that’s who she is.’ Ruby glanced at Leto. No, she glanced at Summer. The ghostly girl somehow was still asleep, seemingly unaware of the crisis her partner was going through, ‘That means that Leto was my mother all along.’ Ruby allowed a small smile to grow on her face, ‘I know that her being here means that she’s dead just like the God of Darkness said. But still I’m pleased that I was able to meet you mother, even this one time, even if you don’t even know it. I’m so pleased to have finally found you.’</p><p>Ruby wasn’t sure how long she remained sitting on the cave floor just watching Summer sleep. It was peaceful in a way, to have finally met Summer was freeing in a way, Ruby had always thought of herself as a Grimm first, and Summer Rose’s daughter second, but it was still nice in a way to meet the woman who gave Ruby her form. The truth is often a disturbing thing and Ruby’s truth was sadder than most, the reason her human reflection looked almost identical to Leto’s was because Ruby only had Summer’s DNA. Ruby lacked a second person to give her DNA. Pool’s of destruction are aptly named, and when Summer fell into one it destroyed everything that it could. For Ruby that included the DNA that lacked the silver eyed traits. Normally such an event would spell the death of any person or thing, for they cannot exist with only half a set of DNA. But that was where the God of Light’s power kicked in, silver eyes were about protecting and preserving light, and when Summer fell into the pool that power protected her daughter by essentially giving Ruby two sets of Summer’s DNA, the only difference being that one pair of Summer’s DNA had been distorted by the pool. Ruby was the end result, the product of 2 identical sets of DNA, one of which had been distorted. The distorted strand is what gave the reaper her monstrous appearance, while the fact that both strands were Summer’s made Ruby identical in nearly every way.</p><p>In a way it almost made Ruby happy that she looked the way she did, if she was a human she would just look identical to her mother, she would lack the opportunity to grow as a person, and would instead just be the second Summer Rose. Being human would also have meant that Ruby wouldn’t be able to understand Grimm, something that she had become so used to that the thought of living without it was just strange.</p><p>Yes Ruby decided that she didn’t have any regrets about what she was, but even Ruby knew that sometimes who she was, was what the problem was. She was antisocial, cold, maybe even cruel. She had a wildness to her that most people lacked. She didn’t particularly care about protecting the people, or enforcing a human government’s idea of justice. For Ruby trial by the blade was enough to determine one’s worthiness to live, it was like that for all Grimm, the ones that survived were not necessarily the biggest or strongest ones, but rather the smartest ones, the most cunning. If Ruby could defeat someone that meant she was simply better than they were, and that meant that she got to determine if they lived or died, if they were unhappy with their lot in life then they should have gotten stronger.</p><p>“Ruby what are you doing up?” Summer’s voice was groggy and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When her companion offered no vocal response Summer got up from the cave floor and walked over, “Ruby are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine, been thinking?”</p><p>“Thinking about what?”</p><p>“A lot of things.”</p><p>“Ok? Well if you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Uh Ruby?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Ruby?”</p><p>“Sorry, I was just thinking again.”</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“...?”</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it or not?” Leto had her hands on her hips now and her face was slightly red from annoyance.</p><p>“Hnnn. Maybe.”</p><p>Summer looked out the cave before she smiled brightly again, “ Perfect life is being restored! We’ll be able to find the elder brother now! Come on.”</p><p>Leto grabbed at Ruby’s arm and led the Grimm girl outside into the rising sunlight. Privately Ruby thought that Summer’s smile was brighter than any sun, but then she was struck by an unexpected pain of jealousy.</p><p>“Why would I be jealous of my own mother?’ Ruby thought as she followed Summer, a few paces behind the spirit. As Ruby pondered her unexplained jealousy she was struck by another random thought, ‘Maybe if I smiled like that people would actually like me.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to slow down this mini arc's plot a little to get a better look at Ruby's psyche because I just find her pretty fascinating despite being the one writing her, I still feel like I'm learning new things about the Ruby that I'm writing. For starters if you haven't realized it Ruby is very very lonely, she's not ashamed of her Grimm heritage and almost thinks it's better than being human, but she also desperately wants people to like her, because she's always felt disliked and abandoned by her own family. </p><p>If you didn't know Leto actually does mean Summer in Czech, and since Atlas seems to be the kingdom closest to Europe I chose to have Leto mean Summer in Atlesian.</p><p>Sorry that this chapter is on the shorter side but I really wanted to explore Ruby's character a bit more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Light God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby was content to let Summer lead the way to wherever the elder brother resided but privately Ruby wondered why the elder brother would reside in a physical place. She only met the God of Darkness in a dream, or whatever her surreal experience had been. Though considering the fact that Summer was dead, and the elder brother could only be the God of Light so perhaps he didn’t actually dwell in a physical place.</p><p>“Will I even be able to reach the elder brother?”</p><p>Leto paused to give Ruby a questioning look, “Of course you can, silly, why wouldn’t you?”</p><p>“Well considering who he is and the fact that your… you know.”</p><p>Leto looked more confused than ever and a dreaded thought was starting to make its way into Ruby’s head, ‘Does she even realize that she’s dead?’</p><p>“I’m what? What am I Ruby?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Ruby, please what is it?</p><p>“Alright not now please, when we meet the elder brother, I’m sure he can explain it better than I can.”</p><p>Leto let out an angry sigh before she began walking forward again, “Fine but I’ll hold you to that.”</p><p>Ruby nodded even though her mother couldn’t see it but while she seemed calm on the outside on the inside the Grimm hybrid’s mind was running at a speed that rivaled her semblance, ‘Just what has the God of Light been telling her? She doesn’t remember her true name, and she seems to think that she actually comes from here, and looks like she has no clue that she’s dead. Will she even recognize me or herself when she hears the truth?”</p><p>As the Roses continued to journey to their patron Ruby resolved to see how much or more likely how little Summer remembered, “Say Leto.” Ruby’s usual monotone voice seemed uncertain, even nervous, “Where are you from? Because I haven’t seen any other people here besides us.”</p><p>Leto frowned and for Ruby her silence was all the answer she needed, somehow Summer couldn’t even recall where she was from. ‘How am I going to convince her now. I can’t just go “Hey Leto, you're really named Summer, and I’m your daughter Ruby, you’ve been dead for almost fifteen years now!”</p><p>Leto kept forging forward, oblivious to her companion’s internal struggle until she paused in front of another cave, but this one was hidden behind a waterfall, “Ok, the elder brother is just through here. But before you can enter you have to look into the waterfall.”</p><p>Leto said look into the waterfall like it was the most obvious thing ever, “Why must I look into the waterfall?”</p><p>Summer paused as if she had never even considered the possibility before, “Well, the elder brother said something about the waterfall showing your true self.” </p><p>“True self? What does that even mean?”</p><p>“I must admit that I don’t know.” Summer stood in thoughtful silence before speaking again, “I would guess though that it has to do with facing and accepting yourself. People lie about themselves all the time, but the waterfall sees through all of those lies. Only by facing your true self and accepting it can you meet the elder brother”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Ok! Just walk right up there and face yourself.”</p><p>Ruby took a few cautious steps towards the racing water and regarded her reflection, for a while it stayed the same, the same reflection that she always saw in a mirror. But eventually her reflection shimmered and in the place of the Grimm hybrid was the same image from the God of Darkness’s mirror. One half of herself was human, and the other half was the Grimm form she was used to.</p><p>As she continued to stare at her reflection Ruby noticed that it refused to remain still, maybe it was an illusion created by the water, but Ruby could swear that her reflection was constantly changing and shifting, and whenever it shifted one side of her reflection would grow, and the other would shrink. It was like watching a war, a war between her two halves.</p><p>Ruby wasn’t sure how long she watched her two sides war in the waterfall, but her fascination with the water was broken when she felt an arm touch her shoulder.</p><p>“...!”</p><p>“Are you alright?” Summer looked up to her concern evident in her eyes, “You were just staring at the water for a long time.”</p><p>Had it really been that long? Truly Ruby thought she had stared at the waterfall for no more than five minutes, “I’m fine, just saw something interesting.”</p><p>Leto nodded, “Alright then we should be good to meet the elder brother now.”</p><p>As Leto spoke the waterfall parted allowing the two girls entrance to the cave. Ruby looked around the cave, it was surprisingly bare, unlike the cave that they had slept in; this one lacked any crystals to give it light. Ruby watched as the waterfall rippled before closing, once again blocking the cave from sight.</p><p>Despite the fact that no sunlight could possibly enter the cave, the place was deceptively light. There was no visible source of light like a fire, but something had to be illuminating the structure but Ruby couldn’t figure out what or possibly even who.</p><p>Ruby noted that while Summer recognized the cave, she too was confused about their surroundings. ‘If this isn’t the right place.’ Summer began pacing the length of the cave, while Ruby could only watch in mild confusion.</p><p>“This is the right place?”</p><p>Leto looked up from her pacing, vaguely Ruby noted that she was distressed, “Of course it is. But something’s wrong.”</p><p>“You think?”</p><p>Leto gave Ruby an unimpressed glare, but there was no real heat behind it, “Very funny, but the elder brother isn’t here.”</p><p>“So we wasted our time?”</p><p>“Basically.”</p><p>Ruby just facepalmed while Summer continued pacing.</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Well what now?”</p><p>“I don’t know!”</p><p>Leto resumed her pacing, and the ghostly girl began muttering to herself, “Why isn’t he here? Could something have happened to him? What to do? What to do?”</p><p>Ruby shook her head before taking a seat on the floor. No point in standing up if they were going to have to wait. </p><p>“So do we just wait?”</p><p>“I don’t know! I’m-”</p><p>Leto’s rant was cut short by a blinding flash of silver light, which immediately filled the entire cave illuminating it in a silver bath. Ruby fell to her knees, screaming in pain, it was like when Leto’s silver power had burned her the previous day, but this time it was so much more potent. Ruby vaguely registered Leto screaming for the light to extinguish, something about Ruby being in pain. Just the idea of Summer being concerned about Ruby was strange for the Grimm. Yang and Qrow always knew how strong she was, and no Grimm on Patch posed a threat to Ruby, if she came back hurt it was because she made a mistake. And Ruby never had any friends who asked her how she had been, or if she had been hurt. But Summer despite not knowing her, and not even knowing her own name, still cared enough to be concerned for the safety of a stranger, a monster that she barely knew. ‘The real question is if Summer’s kindness says something about her, me, or the people I know.’</p><p>“Please! Please! Elder brother! I have someone who needs to meet you!”</p><p>Ruby let out a sigh of relief when the light faded away as suddenly as it appeared. Like before her skin felt like it was burning, but this time it was even more potent, and worse she felt all stiff. </p><p>“Ruby! Are you alright?”</p><p>Ruby managed to struggle to her feet, but her entire world spun when she tried to take a step forward, “I’ll live.” The reaper admitted.</p><p>“Well the elder brother is here.”</p><p>Ruby squinted as the God of Light approached, he was bright. Standing in his presence was like staring into the sun. He was like his younger brother in certain ways, he too lacked any defining facial features. But he was gold while his brother was purple. And on his head lay a set of deer horns. Strangely the horns split up two separate times, making it appear that he had six antlers on his head. Like with his brother, and with Summer, Ruby felt  a connection with the God standing before her, but the connection with the light God felt the weakest of the connections. It made sense in some ways: Ruby was Summer’s daughter and only carried her DNA, and Ruby was a Grimm, a creation of the Dark God. But the only thing she had in common with the Light God was her supposed silver eyes, which in her case weren’t even silver.</p><p>“What has happened to you, my child?”</p><p>Ruby glanced down at herself, examining her pale form, “I was born this way.”</p><p>“Truly?” The god knelt down to regard the hybrid Grimm, “How did you get here my child?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but I need to go back… I’ve been gone too long.”</p><p>The god stroked his chin thoughtfully, “Time is different here, it only exists because my brother and I reside here. You may find yourself back home only to discover no time has passed. Or a millenia may have passed without you.”</p><p>“How do I get back?”</p><p>“I do not know.” At Ruby’s alarmed look the god continued speaking, “You should not be here. You are flowing with life, so only my brother or I could have brought you here.”</p><p>“So did you bring me here?”</p><p>“No I didn’t, but I just spoke to my brother, and he was acting strange. Unusually happy.”</p><p>Ruby frowned, could it have been possible that the God of Darkness brought her here to recruit her in his own battle against Salem? Even if he did Ruby wasn’t really upset with him considering that she finally was able to meet Summer. </p><p>“I’ve got it!” Ruby and the God looked up to see Leto smiling brightly as she always did, she had been strangely quiet before. “Well Leto, why don’t you share your answer?”</p><p>“Well to get here Ruby had to face herself right?” Leto explained excitedly, gesturing with her hands, “Well what if it’s the same way to leave? Ruby has to accept herself.”</p><p>The God of Light began pacing in a manner reminiscent of his younger brother, “I suppose it could work.” The god admitted, “ This is a place of acceptance.” The god started stroking his featureless chin too, “Yes it might be the only way.”</p><p>“Alright then Ruby, examine yourself and accept everything.”</p><p>Ruby closed her eyes as she began examining herself. Who was she? Ruby frowned as she relived her life in one big flash. She was Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose, part Grimm, part human, she was a student of Beacon, a champion of light, and servant of darkness, … Yang’s younger sister, Qrow’s niece. And she would be the one to kill Salem.</p><p>Summer let out a surprised gasp when a door suddenly appeared in the center of the cave. The god walked towards it slowly and opened the door. On the over side of the door was an image of the Emerald Forest, with a sleeping Ruby, and a frantic Weiss trying to wake her up. </p><p>“Well, it was really nice meeting you Ruby!”</p><p>Ruby began walking towards the door before she paused and stared back at her mother.</p><p>Ruby walked back, “Not so fast.”</p><p>Leto and the god both stared at the Grimm in confusion, “I beg your pardon?” The god seemed almost angry with her.</p><p>“Leto deserves to know the truth. Are you going to tell her? Or will I have to?”</p><p>Summer looked back and forth between the Grimm and the god, Ruby sighed feeling a headache coming on, this was going to be weird.</p><p>“What is she talking about? Elder brother please? That voice has been stronger since Ruby arrived. And I can’t remember why?”</p><p>“Enough Leto! Forget the voice, please, just stay here.”</p><p>Ruby felt her eyes grow wide with shock, was the God of Light for real, was he actively telling Leto to linger in her regret?</p><p>“Oh shut up! You don’t have any right to tell her anything.”</p><p>“Ruby…” Leto looked at the Grimm confused, “Please tell me. I need to know.”</p><p>Ruby nodded at Leto, but somehow Ruby knew that her nod was one of sadness.</p><p>“Your name isn’t Leto.” </p><p>“!”</p><p>Ruby stood in silence as she allowed her mother to digest the information, “Your name is Summer Rose. And I’m your daughter. You’ve been dead for almost fifteen years.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well this mini arc is about to come to an end, next chapter will be Ruby and Summer's talk, as well as going back to Initiation. I know this is kind of a weird way to start an RWBY story with having a mini arc between the beginning of Initiation but I don't want to just completely follow canon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mother and Daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby stood in silence as Summer digested the life shattering, or maybe death shattering information. The confused mother glanced down at her own trembling hands, like she was double checking to make sure they were solid and real. </p><p>“How, how is that possible?” Summer began violently shaking her head, “That can’t be true, I mean I’m here aren’t I? I’m real.” Summer’s voice came out as desperate, like she was searching for any possible answer except for the truth that Ruby just shared.</p><p>“I never said you weren’t real.” </p><p>Summer looked up to her pale, horned daughter. To any outside viewer Ruby would appear uncaring, but Summer could see the concern and dismay in the red eyes of the young Grimm, yes, Summer could see the emotion, muted as it was. Ruby slowly walked over to the kneeling girl. Summer looked down to the ground in shame, but to her surprise Ruby gave her a small, unsure hug. Summer instantly returned the embrace, but to Summer’s dismay Ruby’s eyes widened in surprise, and the Grimm girl looked extremely unused to such affection. “By Oum, life hasn’t been kind to you has it?”</p><p>Ruby broke the hug before looking away in what Summer would guess would have to be shame, “Taiyang broke down after you died, he became a useless drunk, that’s all I’ve ever known him as.”</p><p>Ruby turned away from her kneeling mother and looked back at the door that showed her own sleeping form in the Emerald Forest. Closing her eyes, Ruby began walking toward the door again only to stop when Summer suddenly grabbed her pale arm. “..!”</p><p>“Please” tears began falling from Summer’s eyes, “Ruby please, what happened to Yang? And Qrow? And please Ruby what happened to you?”</p><p>“...” Ruby’s blood eyes looked to the cave floor, talking to Summer here, talking about everything that had happened in those fifteen years was, … hard.</p><p>“Yang is doing fine.” Ruby looked down at her pale and scarred hands, for some reason when she woke up her gauntlets were missing and her scars were clearly visible, surprisingly Summer never commented on the scars despite them being clearly visible for all to see, “She’s at Beacon now, with me actually. Professor Ozpin moved me forward two years if you would believe it.” </p><p>Summer gave her monstrous daughter a water smile, “Two whole years? That’s impressive, you’re a strong person Ruby.”</p><p>The reaper once again looked down to her scarred hands, both clenched into pale fists, “No, no I’m not.”</p><p>“Ruby?”</p><p>“Yang is much stronger than I am.” Closing her eyes Ruby sighed, she wasn’t a good person, and Summer didn’t need to be lied to, “I’m a coward.”</p><p>Ruby gave a muffled gasp when Summer embraced her, hugs were … nice, was that why Yang always wanted to experience physical touch? Once again Ruby tentatively hugged her mother back. ‘What if she had never died?’ Ruby thought as a small frown formed on her face, ‘Could I have turned out better? Would people actually like me, if you hadn’t died?”</p><p>“Ruby, you were willing to tell me the truth about who I was, you could have just left me in my ignorance and went back to your life, but you didn’t, and that’s because you're strong.”</p><p>Ruby looked at her still crying mother, “How are you so good at this?” Ruby gave a small sniffle, “I don’t even know you.”</p><p>Summer gave Ruby a small smile, but the reaper could see the grief and sorrow through the gesture, “It’s because I’m your mom Ruby.” Summer brought her daughter a little closer and began crying into her shoulder, “And that's the part that upsets me the most.” The dead mother took several shaky breaths, “I’m your mother, but I failed you.” Ruby began to protest but Summer cut her off before she could say anything, “I’m your mother and I failed you.” She repeated herself, “I failed you Ruby, just as I failed Yang, and Qrow, and Tai…” Summer broke off in another fit of crying, and Ruby awkwardly patted her mom’s back, “I failed you all, and Ruby, I am so very sorry.”</p><p>“No, mother…” Ruby hesitated after the second word, “You didn’t fail any of us. I’ve been alone my whole life, but that’s not because of you. I’ve been alone, and all I had were Qrow’s lessons, and the stories of you he told me.” Ruby pulled slightly out of the hug so mother and daughter could stare at each other, “And even muted as I was, the one thing I always wanted was to be able to see you, for you to tell me that you weren’t ashamed or afraid of what I was.”</p><p>Summer gave Ruby another watery smile, and for a brief second Ruby thought that maybe her own eyes started to water, “I could never fear you Ruby. And I’m not repulsed by you, you’re my daughter, and you’re beautiful. I could be nothing but proud of the woman staring at me.”</p><p>Ruby felt her bloody eyes widen in surprise before she had to close them to block out the tears, why? Why was she feeling so much? “Mother.”</p><p>“It’s ok Ruby” Summer pulled her in for another embrace, “I know.”</p><p>Ruby wasn’t sure how long she stayed there in the comforting embrace of her mother, but the silence was like a warm blanket covering the mother and daughter, “Mother” for a while Ruby’s voice almost sounded like the child that she was, not the young woman she was forced to grow up as, “Why are you still here?”</p><p>Summer answered without missing a beat, “Because Ruby I failed you, and you still need me.”</p><p>Ruby fully pulled out of the embrace this time, “Mother, I do need you still, but you didn’t fail anybody.”</p><p>Summer looked down to the cave floor again, but this time Ruby could see the tears freely flowing from her face, “But Ruby that voice, it hasn’t gone away yet, how do I silence it’s desperate pleas? How do I save it?”</p><p>“You have to learn to forgive yourself mother.”</p><p>Summer’s silver eyes looked up in surprise and confusion, “Is it really so simple?”</p><p>Ruby nodded grimly, “You’ve suffered long enough. Fifteen years is a long time.”</p><p>“But” Summer’s voice was wavering and unsure, “If I go, If I pass on. What I am now won’t I fade? Become diminished?”</p><p>Ruby’s face morphed into a small frown, “I don’t think you will diminish. Because you never should have been this way.” Ruby knelt down to meet her mother’s gaze again, “You need to pass on, go to the people you are supposed to be with, the way you are supposed to be.”</p><p>“But you, Yang, Qrow, and Tai?”</p><p>“Yang and I, we’ll be fine, we’re survivors. Maybe one day Tai will recover.” Ruby unconsciously rubbed the tears away from her eyes, “I think though, after initiation, I’m going to call Qrow, I haven’t been a good sister, or a good niece, or a good daughter. I’m sorry that I’m your legacy in Remnant mother, you deserved more than me.”</p><p>Ruby nearly jumped in surprise when Summer lovingly cupped her cheek, “I will never regret anything about you. I am so proud of you Ruby, and I think you’re right, it’s time for both of us to be with the people that we are supposed to be with.”</p><p>Ruby nodded and began walking toward the door in the center of the cave, stopping at the doorway Ruby turned to look at her mother one last time, Summer was seated where Ruby left her, with both eyes closed. The silvery aura that always surrounded her was stronger than ever, “Ruby!” Summer suddenly called with her eyes still closed, “Tell Yang that I love her, and tell Qrow that I’m sorry.”</p><p>Ruby once again was forced to close her eyes to block out the tears, with her eyes still closed Ruby stepped through the doorway back into Remnant. And while in Remnant a daughter’s eyes opened once again, in a place with no name or shape, a mother’s eyes stayed closed forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>originally I was going to include the Emerald Forest section in this chapter as well, but I felt that doing so would take away from the idea that this chapter was all about a Mother and her Daughter, and about how cruel life can be some time, Ruby finally found someone who was willing to accept and love her despite everything wrong with her, and Ruby only got to know her for a day at most, only to have that person suddenly taken away, and Ruby won't ever see her again. </p><p>And Ruby teared up and even almost cried, I felt like Ruby would cry before she would really smile because in my opinion and based on my own life experience it is easier to feel sadness that happiness.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A New Frienship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby bolted up, and quickly sprang to her feet, Crescent Rose formed in her hand in an instant. The Grimm hybrid looked around breathing heavily, on the lookout for any enemies. Ruby allowed herself to relax once she determined the clearing to be free of any Grimm. For some reason Weiss was clutching at her own head, much to Ruby’s confusion, until the white haired girl turned her typical frosty glare on the Grimm. Because there was a small gash on Weiss’s forehead, Ruby best guess was that she had accidentally bumped Weiss with her horns when she had sprang off the ground, but it would have been just that, an accident, and nothing she should have an obligation to apologize for. “You absolute dolt!” Weiss screeched at her partner, “First you collapse in the middle of initiation then you brain me in the head with your horns! Apologize at once!” The girl all but demanded.</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...” Weiss kept glaring at her silent partner.</p><p>“No.” Ruby muttered before she started walking in the direction of the temple.</p><p>“W-why not?” Weiss stuttered as she started jogging to catch up to her retreating partner.</p><p>“Accident.” Was the only answer the heiress received from Ruby as she kept her eyes focused on the forest.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It was an accident.” Ruby spoke slower and in her usual monotone, and Weiss couldn’t tell if the younger girl was mocking her, “I should not and will not apologize for an accident.”</p><p>Ruby suddenly stiffened up, like something had startled the girl, “What is it?” Weiss asked as she peered over the girl’s shoulder.</p><p>“We need to run.” Was the only response Ruby gave her in return.</p><p>“Why would we need to-” Weiss’s question was interrupted by Ruby effortlessly lifting her bridal style, and breaking into a cloud of petals. “Stop,stop,stop!” Weiss screamed as the duo moved at incredible speeds.</p><p>“Can your glyphs or dust put out a fire?” Ruby asked the heiress who was currently curled up in her arms.</p><p>“Of course they can but why would I need to put out a fire?”</p><p>“Look behind you.” Ruby simply said. Weiss, against her better judgement, did look over Ruby’s shoulder to see blades of grass on fire, a fire which was starting to spread to the trees. </p><p>“How did?”</p><p>“My semblance creates an extreme amount of friction because of how much speed I pick up.” Ruby explained, clearly knowing exactly what Weiss was going to ask.</p><p>“So basically it’s dangerous?”</p><p>“...’ Ruby was silent for a while as she pondered the question, “I suppose.” She admitted as the two girls continued to duck and weave through the trees of the Emerald Forest, “But a lot of semblances are.”</p><p>Ruby skidded to a stop in front of what Weiss could only assume was the temple. The ruins were ancient and covered in plant life, but resting in the center were chess pieces of all things. “Huh,” Ruby muttered as she stared at the pieces, “That’s unexpected.”</p><p>“Do you play?” Weiss felt herself ask, before she could stop herself.</p><p>To the heiress' surprise Ruby’s lips quirked slightly upward and the intense glow of her red eyes faded slightly, “A little.” Ruby admitted.</p><p>Weiss sensed that her partner was about to stop speaking and instead gestured for her to elaborate, “My uncle taught me the basics of the game, said it was kind of like leading a team. But I never had anyone to play with.”</p><p>“No one?” Weiss frowned to herself, she had a lonely childhood but there was always someone willing to play the game with her.</p><p>“No, Yang never had the patience for it, and my uncle was always busy on missions.” Ruby’s voice suddenly sounded unsure, like she wasn’t sure how much to share, “And my father is drunk all the time.”</p><p>“Did your friends not enjoy chess?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>Weiss immediately knew that she had asked the wrong question, but to her surprise Ruby still answered, in a smaller voice than Weiss had ever heard from her, “I never had any.”</p><p>“...” Weiss remained silent, not knowing how to proceed, saying something cheesy like “I’m sorry” or “That must have been tough” and she knew it, and she knew that those weren’t what Ruby needed or wanted to hear. </p><p>Ruby just stared at the chess pieces in shame, now she had made Yang look bad, it wasn’t the older girls fault that Ruby never had any friends, Yang couldn’t control the fact that Ruby was a freak of nature. “I understand how you feel.” Ruby’s red eyes looked up to see Weiss looking quite embarrassed, but the heiress was staring directly at Ruby’s red eyes, “I was always alone growing up too.”</p><p>“Huh, I never would have guessed that Jacque Schnee’s daughter would be friendless.” Ruby admitted, though she did frown slightly when Weiss winced at her father’s name, “Or maybe I should have said Nicholas Schnee’s granddaughter.”</p><p>When Weiss nodded Ruby knew she had hit the mark, ‘so she doesn’t like her father, and would much rather be associated with her grandfather.’</p><p>Weiss tensed up slightly when Ruby slowly walked towards her. Only to slowly extend her pale hand out in front of her. “I think that we got off on the wrong foot. I’m Ruby Rose, it’s nice to meet you Weiss.”</p><p>Weiss hesitated a bit before she took Ruby’s hand in her own and grasped it firmly, “Well met Ruby, I’m Weiss Schnee and it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The two girls exchanged a strong handshake, and Weiss was struck by just how cold Ruby’s hand was, yes she was wearing metal gauntlets to cover up her hand, but the chill radiating off the gauntlet could only have been caused by Ruby’s hands. But Weiss simply released the gauntlet and gave Ruby a brief smile. Ruby didn’t smile back, but Weiss could somehow tell that the girl was happy. ‘She has a nice smile too. Why can’t I smile?’</p><p>Together the two partners approached the chess pieces and Ruby at Weiss’s prodding selected the white knight piece. The two girls nodded at each other, and Weiss got the feeling that something had just been set in motion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the chapter being really short, but I'm having internet problems and I really just wanted to write a shorter chapter about Weiss and Ruby, because Ruby really needs some positive influence in her life.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Grimm Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Personally Ruby wasn’t sure how it all went so wrong so fast. One minute she was just talking to Weiss and getting to know her partner better, and before she knew it Nora came in riding an Ursa, Jaune and Nora got chased by a Deathstalker, and that Nevermore that Ruby had been looking  to meeting had chased Yang and Blake across the forest, all resulting in a showdown between eight students, and two monstrous Grimm. </p><p>Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha had become separated from Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake but the separation had also cut the Deathstalker off from the Nevermore, so it ultimately turned into two separate four on one battles. The big problem was the fact that the bridge they were standing on was getting torn to shreds, and the fact that the Nevermore could fly. The students and Grimm had both managed two tear up several sections of the bridge and if any more of the bridge was destroyed Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha would have a hard time getting back over, and Ruby and her group still needed to occupy the Nevermore so it would be unable to fly over and support the Deathstalker.</p><p>Ruby paused in her firing to take stock of the situation, the Nevermore was currently hovering with it’s back to a cliff wall, the very same cliff that led to Beacon, that further complicated things because there was no way the Grimm could be allowed to get to Beacon, that meant aggravating the Grimm until it left was out of the question as was running, somehow Ruby and her group needed to kill it where it stood.</p><p>‘It’s back is up against the cliff, and flying is it’s greatest asset.’ Ruby’s eyes widened a  fraction as a crazy idea began forming in her head, ‘If we can somehow hold it in place, I can kill it.’</p><p>“Weiss!” Ruby called over the sounds of battle, trying to grab her partner’s attention.</p><p>“What is it?” Weiss was forced to take a small pause in her summoning of glyphs, but Yanga and Blake kept the onslaught up, but the shots just seemed to bounce of the Nevermore.</p><p>“Can you freeze the Nevermore? Or somehow keep it in place.” Ruby’s voice was calm, like normal, but small beads of sweat appeared on her head.</p><p>When Weiss nodded, Ruby signaled over to Yang and Blake, the other two girls ceased their firing and jumped down from the columns that they were using as vantage points. “Blake.” Ruby instructed, her voice rang clear despite the battle going on around them, “I need you to use your weapon as a slingshot, this is the only plan I have.”</p><p>Blake looked at her like she was crazy, and Yang just blinked blankly at Ruby, neither of them having much confidence in Ruby’s plan.</p><p>Ruby let out a sigh and quickly ran a hand through her hair, “Look I can kill this thing, but I need the slingshot.” Ruby’s tone began taking an impatient tone, but the Grimm hybrid closed her eyes and took a brief breath, “Weiss will freeze it and I’m going to launch myself at the Grimm and up the cliff, with my semblance I can run up the cliff and using Crescent Rose I should be able to generate enough recoil to decapitate the Nevermore.” </p><p>When the rest of her group nodded Ruby closed her eyes once again and took a deep breath before issuing her last order, “Checkmate!”</p><p>Weiss reacted first creating a set of glyphs and sending a volley of ice dust through them in a wave, the substance was enhanced through the glyphs, and several small ice shards shot out at the Nevermore, specifically its wings and tail, when the shards made contact with the Grimm they grew and spread across the monster, effectively pinning it in place.</p><p>Yang and Blake went next, Blake shifted her weapon, and together the two girls planted the ribbon in the columns they had stood on, effectively creating the crude slingshot that Ruby needed. Ruby herself got into position and Yang began pulling back on the ribbon while Ruby prepped Crescent Rose for the hardest part, ‘This is it’ Ruby thought to herself, her grip on Crescent Rose tightening slightly, ‘Believe in me, partner.’</p><p>Yang released Ruby and the Grimm Rose wasted no time in firing off several rounds of Crescent Rose, using the recoil to send herself at the Nevermore even faster. As soon as Ruby’s feet touched the cliff the fifteen year old activated her semblance and started running as fast as she could, like she hoped the Nevermore was getting dragged up with her, and the friction that her semblance generated was starting to cause the giant bird to smoke. Ruby fired several more shots, and the recoil of each one threw the Nevermore up further and further.</p><p>Ruby’s legs tensed and her eyes narrowed when the top of the cliff came in view, this would undoubtedly be the hardest part, as soon as she jumped off the cliff she would need to fire off one last round and pull with all her Grimm enhanced strength and just hope that it would be enough to finally slay the avian Grimm.</p><p>As Ruby reached the top of the cliff she jumped, using her aura to amplify the motion and fired away with Crescent Rose, the recoil shot her higher than ever before, and with all of her might Ruby pulled away from the Nevermore, the results were instantaneous the head of the Nevermore came off with virtually no resistance, Ruby twisted through the air until she stuck the landing on the cop of the cliff, the Nevermore’s head stared lifelessly at her for seconds before it faded to shadow and was absorbed by the ground. Even high up as she was Ruby could still hear the thud of the corpse hitting the bridge, and the cheers of the seven other students. “We did a good job dear.” Ruby muttered to herself as she sat down and began stroking her scythe. Crescent Rose’s eye closed in bliss, and Ruby swore she even heard the weapon purr.</p><p>“Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos.” Professor Ozpin called from the stage, “Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, you collected the white rook pieces, and will be known as JNPR: Juniper.” The four teens exchanged small smiles at the news, “Led by Jaune Arc” Ozpin announced with a small smirk on his face, and Jaune blanched and turned green.</p><p>“Le-led by?” The poor blonde managed to stutter, barely being able to look at the esteemed headmaster.</p><p>“Indeed” Ozpin nodded solemnly, “Best of luck young one.”</p><p>“Finally” Ozpin continued on as if nothing had ever happened, “Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long” The four girls walked up to the stage together, and Weiss and Yang exchanged small smirks with each other while Ruby and Blake remained solemn, “You collected the white knight pieces, as such you shall be known as RWBY: Ruby.” </p><p>Yang shook with silent laughter, while Weiss and Blake stared at each other with shared amusement, all while Ruby herself blinked in confusion, “Led by.” Ozpin paused seemingly delighted in the rising tension, “Ruby Rose.” </p><p>Ruby’s own red eyes widened in clear surprise, Weiss looked almost angry for a while before she looked over to Ruby, the other girl had been the one to come up with the plan to defeat the Nevermore, and was the one to slay it too, she deserved this honor, and nothing Weiss said could change that. Besides Weiss got the feeling that this team was going to go places and do incredible things, and the heiress wouldn’t want to miss out on it.</p><p>Surprisingly the one with the negative reaction to Ruby’s appointment was Yang herself, the blonde’s eyes turned red before she stormed off the stage leaving her team behind.</p><p>Ruby frowned at the display before turning back to Ozpin, she shook the man’s hand briefly before leaving to find their dorms. Once team RWBY found the dorms Ruby herself went off on her own and stared at the sky before pulling out her scroll. She only had to wait a few minutes before Qrow answered, sounding drunk as ever, “Ruby kiddo” there was a brief pause where Qrow hiccuped briefly, “Why are you calling me.”</p><p>“Hello Qrow.” Ruby tried to greet the man politely, she owed it to her mom to try, “I was wondering when I would get to see you next?”</p><p>There was a long window of silence on the other end and Ruby thought that she might have honestly broken the man, “I was not expecting that kid.” Qrow admitted, and for some reason that hurt Ruby a little, “But I think I’ll be able to come by the end of the month, that good for you kid?” Ruby answered positively, and eventually hung up on the man when it was clear that neither had anything else to say.</p><p>“Well, well, well.” Ruby looked over to see Yang, with her shotguns already out and prepped for battle, “Going after Uncle Qrow now too?” An ugly sneer appeared on Yang’s face, and somehow Ruby knew the only way this would end was through conflict. Ruby sighed and ran a hand across her face sometimes she really hated her life. Ruby summoned Crescent Rose to her hand, and the two sisters stared at each other down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ruby and Yang do not have a positive relationship at all, I have stated before that Yang is afraid of what Ruby could end up being and that is true, but Yang was also scared of Ruby as a child, and has never really gotten over that fear, and Qrow would have Ruby and Yang fight each other as children for training, and Ruby would always win, so yeah the sisters do not have a good relationship, they usually put on a front when in public though.</p><p>Also I'm taking a short break from writing for the rest of this week, and probably next school week as well so I can better focus on my school work and the end of 1st semester, I hope everyone understands and have a Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa! or any holiday that you celebrate! </p><p>Finally the phrase "checkmate" pops up a few times in RWBY, here it is adapted as a code word that hunters use during missions, it basically means carry out your orders.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Grimm Fight: Ruby vs Yang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two sisters stared each other down, both already had their weapons out and were ready to go. Ruby stood tall and passive, Crescent Rose was held loosely in her left hand, the young Grimm shifted her weight a little bit and her crimson eyes remained sharp and alert. Ruby’s scythe seemed more upset than the girl herself, the scythe’s eye was narrowed in fury and Ruby adjusted her grip slightly when the thorns alongside the scythe’s handle grew larger and sharper.</p><p>Yang was practically shaking with fury, an ugly expression marring her usually beautiful face, Yang’s lilac eyes had already turned into a bloody crimson and her golden mane moved freely like an inferno. Ember Celica was already in shotgun mode, and Yang’s fists were tightly clenched. Yang also shifted her weight, placing more of it forward. Ruby merely raised an eyebrow at the change in stance before she allowed Crescent Rose to hang limply at her side. </p><p>Yang managed to keep herself from launching the first attack at the sight, only to lose any semblance of restraint when Ruby coyly tilted her head, a small smirk appearing on her pale and demonic face. </p><p>‘She’s as predictable as ever’ Ruby absentmindedly noted as Yang got closer and closer, Once Ruby was within punching range Yang released a furious right cross that Ruby effortlessly dodged, ‘She’s already angry’ Ruby thought as she continued to easily dodge Yang’s furious attacks, ‘Does she even realizes that her anger helps me too?’</p><p>Ruby activated her semblance as she jumped back, she quickly burst into a cloud of rose petals, only to land on the ground and release a series of skid marks. Ruby quickly spun Crescent Rose before planting the blade in the ground and releasing a series of clips at Yang, the brawler managed to avoid the blasts and Ruby was forced to block Yang’s next punch, a nasty uppercut with Crescent Rose’s handle. Ruby pushed Yang back before she flipped away again creating even more distance between the two sisters.</p><p>As Yang charged yet again Ruby briefly glanced down to her scythe and winked at it, before flinging it at Yang like it was a Frisbee, surprisingly the scythe flew around in a vaguely circular pattern before it lost its trajectory and spun out of reach, Ruby was vaguely disappointed but she supposed that it was the first time she and Crescent Rose had tried such a trick, it all had to do with the connection that the two had forged, Ruby was able to summon the weapon back to herself without a problem, but consciously directing the living weapon was much, much, more difficult. But the spinning scythe had forced Yang to dodge to the left in order to avoid getting sliced, and it still gave Ruby enough time to charge at Yang. </p><p>Ruby’s first punch was dodged by Yang, the blonde brawler was able to step back and avoid Ruby’s first jab, Yang also succeeded in catching Ruby’s uppercut, but she was forced to release Ruby’s right hand when Ruby had ducked down and crashed her right leg into Yang’s. Yang quickly backpedaled away, her aura absorbing any real damage that the kick would cause, but even the minuscule amount of pain that Yang did feel fueled Ruby’s own aura, the Grimm hybrid felt her own life force increase a small sliver temporarily before it wrapped itself around Ruby like a warm coat once again.</p><p>Yang roared in frustration and came at Ruby with renewed fury, and to the Grimm’s surprise she found herself being forced to play defensively. Ruby quickly backed away and used her semblance once again to put more distance between her and Yang and also called Crescent Rose back to her while she was still in the burst of flowers. </p><p>Ruby continued to dodge and weave through Yang’s storm of attacks, blocking whenever she had to, “You’ve gotten stronger.” Ruby noted as she cartwheeled away from Yang. </p><p>“I know that!” Yang snapped as the two sisters paused their battle to stare at each other.</p><p>“Why are you doing this Yang?” Ruby allowed Crescent Rose to hang at her side as she spoke, maybe she would even be able to get through to Yang.</p><p>“Because it was you! It’s always YOU!” Yang yelled as tears of anger fell from her still crimson eyes</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </p><p>“It’s always been about you!” Yang insisted as she pointed a finger at Ruby, “Whenever Uncle Qrow would train us, he would always pit us against each other, and even when we were children YOU would win!”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“The one time MY MOTHER! Came to visit  to train who? Not ME! But YOU!”</p><p>“I’m not the one responsible for Raven’s choices.” Ruby countered, “Not as a teacher, and certainly not as a mother.”</p><p>But Yang kept yelling, like she didn’t even hear Ruby, “Then I went to Signal, and I finally had something you didn’t, friends, respect, I was the best of my year.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“And when you came to Signal two years later? You were alone! You didn’t have friends!” Yang stated with a satisfied smile on her face, “Finally I was the popular one, finally I had something that you couldn’t! I had finally won against you!”</p><p>“Are you really telling me that you started a fight on our first day because of petty jealousy?” </p><p>But Yang just continued talking, “Then it was all about YOU again! YOU somehow got accepted into Beacon TWO YEARS EARLY! And not only that, but YOU were made the leader. Not ME! Even though I’m the one who understands people and is good with them, NO Ozpin made the girl who never had any friends, the girl people were terrified of and made fun of the LEADER!”</p><p>“Is that what this is all about?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“This is all about being made leader?” Ruby asked, a rare trace of disgust being heard in her voice.</p><p>“No!” Yang snapped, her hair burned brighter than Ruby had ever seen before, “This is all about what I’ve always wanted, to win against you!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Ever since Signal when I finally won against you Ruby” Yang paced back and forth, her weapons ready for battle. Ruby gripped Crescent Rose tighter and brought it up, ready to defend, “I’ve always been chasing that feeling of beating you, that’s why I fight! To experience that feeling!”</p><p>Ruby just stared at Yang before shaking her pale face in disappointment, “Then I’ll take THAT from you too.”</p><p>“No you won’t” Yang cried as she charged Ruby yet again. Ruby felt Crescent Rose vibrate from the impact that Yang’s latest attacks caused. But internally Ruby was shaking her head, ‘Why won’t she see reason?’</p><p>Ruby continued to block Yang’s punches before she sighed and leapt back one final time, Once she landed Ruby activated her semblance and charged at Yang, Ruby smirked as she prepared her newest trick for Yang, right as Yang began firing rounds and the cloud of petals Ruby split her semblance into three separate clouds of petals, Yang was forced to fire blindly at the three clouds of rose petals, before Ruby effortlessly leapt over her and all three clouds condensed into one once again. Yang turned around too slowly and the blunt end of Crescent Rose’s handle was smashed into her face, knocking the unsuspecting Xiao-Long onto the ground, clutching her head in pain. </p><p>“I don’t want to keep fighting you Yang.” Ruby admitted, “But did you really think that you could beat me?”</p><p>Yang slammed her gauntlets into the ground as bitter tears fell from her eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that I was supposed to take a break from writing, but I've got most of my important projects for the week done, so I'm treating you to an early winter break treat. Expect one more chapter before Christmas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Muted Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby’s crimson eyes closed in annoyance as she listened to Professor Port ramble on, initially Grimm studies had been the one of the classes she had thought positively of, she might even consider it the class she was looking forward to the most. It may have been a naive and useless hope, but Ruby held onto the brief hope anyway, that by learning more about the other Grimm that she might be able to learn more about herself. </p><p>Ruby risked a glance over at Weiss, somehow the heiress was still giving the teacher her 100% attention. Ruby scoffed lightly at the sight, but there was no scorn in the scoff, sometimes humans were just too strange for her to understand. Ruby didn’t often get bored, and if she did she wasn’t really good at recognizing it, but listening to Port might have to become a definition that would become synonymous with torture.</p><p>“A true huntsman must be dependable!” Port spoke in a grand voice, while all around him people were falling asleep. Jaune was already asleep and Yang looked ready to join him, Blake was reading a book, while Nora was bugging Ren who was TRYING to take notes. “A true huntsman must be brave, and honest!”</p><p>Port looked around his classroom at the sleeping classroom, he always liked to do this on the first day, it helped him determine the focus of his students. His eyes landed on the few students who were still awake and at least trying to pay attention, Weiss Schnee, no surprise there. The girl was practically bred to respect authority. Pyrrha Nikos was a pleasant surprise, but the red haired champion looked ready to nod off as well. Lie Ren was also attempting to pay attention but he was constantly becoming distracted thanks to Nora Valkyrie. Finally there was the student that intrigued him the most, Ruby Rose looked nothing like either of her parents, Port wasn’t sure what was going on with the girl, but his semblance was going haywire whenever he focused on her. His semblance was trying to tell him that the girl that was sitting in his classroom, with the chalk white skin, ruby red eyes, and black sclera. The girl with horns sprouting from the top of her head, was both a Grimm, yet not a Grimm at the same time. Her red eyes were different than most students because while most of them, minus Weiss had clear looks of boredom reflected in their eyes, Ruby’s were simply blank, they simply were. And Port found himself wondering if Ruby even felt anything, because unlike the other bored students, Ruby’s eyes shone as though everything he was, and everything that he was saying was nothing. Port unconsciously shivered and looked away before reaching up and grabbing his weapon.</p><p>“Now which of you believe that you possess these traits?” His question seemed to rouse most students from their sleep, as several sleepy faces suddenly blinked in confusion. The confusion only grew when three voices answered his questions with the exact same words.</p><p>“I do.” The whole class watched with more interest than Port had seen in a long time, because three members of Team RWBY had spoken up. Weiss’s glacier blue eyes sparkled with pride, and they stared into Port’s own eyes, promising that she would not disappoint. Yang Xiao Long’s lilac eyes were burning with determination, and self confidence, to the point that it could be called arrogance, she glanced around at her classmates eagerly, and she looked ready to put on a show for her friends. Finally the leader of RWBY, Ruby herself had also spoken, unlike Weiss and Yang who had stood up, Ruby remained sitting, her voice was barely above a whisper but Port heard her speak clearly. Her pale face was tilted slightly, and she focused her gaze on Port as well, but unlike Weiss who’s eyes only glimpsed the surface, it felt like Ruby’s eyes had pierced past Port’s confident exterior and instead were staring straight into his soul.</p><p>Ruby’s voice though, like her gaze, was utterly passionless, she spoke without the emotion of humanity, and her eyes lacked the gleam of life. But everything about her casual posture, and her apathetic voice did not scream arrogance the way Yang did, or pride like Weiss. Instead Ruby’s entire being spoke of a quiet confidence, the same quiet confidence that all true huntsmen possessed. To be a huntsman was not to become known to the world as a renowned warrior, instead it was knowing that you could take on any challenge that was thrown at you, even if the world didn’t know it, and even if you failed to defeat the challenge, you still gave it everything that you had, body, mind, and soul.</p><p>Port stroked his mustache, only one question running through his mind, which one should he choose? The entire class watched with eagerness as Port walked to the wall and pulled his weapon off from it, “Miss Rose! Excellent, show us what you’re made of.” Yang’s fist slammed into her desk, Blake shot her a confused look, while Weiss sat back down looking disappointed but curiosity shone in her eyes as her leader left to prepare, only to lean forward in confusion when Ruby returned, still in her uniform, but with scythe in hand.</p><p>Port himself watched the scythe with extreme interest as well, because like it’s owner his semblance was telling him two different things, it claimed that he was seeing a Grimm, but it also was telling him that the weapon was in fact just an ordinary mecha-shift weapon.</p><p>Ruby herself stood ready, her legs tensed, and her arm gripping Crescent Rose in a comfortable hold, the scythe’s eye narrowed as it stared at the caged boarbatusk, Ruby stroked her weapon in response to it’s silent question, they would be shedding blood, Grimm blood, but blood all the same. The eye closed in content at its owner’s equally silent answer to it’s question, but they understood each other all the same, and they were both looking forward to the battle. </p><p>Port cut open the cage and the three Grimm stared at each other, communicating in their silent language, Ruby was the first to break the stare down, the boarbatusk was young, and it’s thoughts were primitive, even worse it reacted with anger at the sight of her human form, and like most of its brethren it’s thoughts were mostly consumed by the repetition of Queen, Wizard, Knowledge, Creation, Destruction, and Choice. Crescent Rose’s eye continued to silently regard the boarbatusk before it closed in excitement. </p><p>Finally the boarbatusk lunged, Ruby to everyone’s surprise opted to lie on her back, and allowed the Grimm to bore down on her. When the Grimm was directly above her, Ruby lashed out with her legs and pushed the Grimm off, the boarbatusk landed hard on it’s back, and it’s unarmored and unprotected underbelly was now visible to the world. Ruby sprang to her feet, before entering a lunge of her own, when she reached the stunned Grimm a thorn grew on the end of Crescent Rose’s shaft, the thorn continued to sharpen until Ruby impaled the stunned Grimm. The young boarbatusk died quickly, and it’s essence was quickly absorbed back into the earth, but not before Crescent Rose siphoned away some of its essence. </p><p>Ruby allowed Crescent Rose to dissolve back to her locker, before sitting back down in her chair, Blake and Weiss looked impressed, while Yang looked upset, furious even. The rest of the class watched in awe however because what most did in minutes, Ruby had done in seconds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is not dead don't worry, sorry it took me so long to get back to this story, I just had a lot of writer's block. Anyway I wanted Port's semblance to relate to his work, basically it lets him know what type of Grimm he is looking at, and if it's unnamed he will know that it is unnamed, that is basically what happens with Ruby, his semblance says he is looking at an unnamed Grimm, but he also knows that he is staring at a girl.</p><p>Also Ruby in this fic is hella strong, one boarbatusk is no challenge for someone like her.</p><p>Finally a few times people have asked me if Ruby evolves like a normal Grimm as she ages, my answer is kind of, but mostly no. The way I see it, as she gets older she becomes stronger, faster, and more durable, but she also develops new powers as she ages, she just discovers new things about herself as she ages, but does she evolve, no not really.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Solitary Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby tried to ignore the whispers as she ate her lunch, it seemed that despite it only being day one, she was already building a reputation for herself. Sure, a boarbatusk was one of the weakest Grimm to exist, but the efficiency she dispatched it with, the quiet confidence that she exuded, and the utterly apathetic face she displayed as she killed the boarbatusk seemingly made her the talk of the freshman class. </p><p>Of course not all the talk was positive, Ruby had already overheard a team of four boys calling her an animal, no better than any other faunus. The boys however had gone quiet with fear, as soon as Ruby fixed her blank crimson gaze on them. The boys didn’t hold Ruby’s interest in the slightest, they didn’t even seem like good practice, and she didn’t even bother trying to learn or remember their names, when the time came they would be like all the other humans, they would be her prey. </p><p>Ruby continued to tune out the conversation of her teammates and JNPR, Yang was currently in her element, enternating the majority of the table with some story, Ruby didn’t particularly care what Yang was talking about, she did not come to Beacon to make friends. Friends was a human concept, and while her human nature did occasionally make her feel the crippling weight of her isolation, her Grimm nature’s stoic and solitary nature, made the idea of bearing one’s heart out to another practically repulsive, sure she had made friends with Weiss, but the word was just that, a word, Ruby would not be telling the Schnee heiress any of her thoughts, or her secrets. </p><p>It seemed that the only person at the table who wasn’t listening to Yang was Blake, Yang’s partner was perhaps the person who intrigued Ruby the most, she was quiet, something the Grimm Rose could most definitely appreciate. But she had power, and skill, but for some reason she held back. Indeed it was Blake’s restraint that really captured Ruby’s interest, something that had not happened for a long time, Blake was too interesting to be merely relegated to more prey for Ruby to overcome, no, Ruby would have to push Blake, see how far the other girl was willing to go, and perhaps Ruby would even be able to draw out the darkness that lurked inside the other girl.</p><p>Because there was definitely darkness in Blake, sure darkness existed in all living things, it was part of life itself, but the darkness in Blake was much more concrete than the darkness that lingered in Weiss’s heart, and it was much more focused than the blind anger that coursed through Yang’s veins. No, Blake’s darkness was something… wild…. And dangerous. And that was what made it beautiful to the Grimm Rose. </p><p>Ruby’s musings were interrupted by a message on her scroll of all things. Ruby checked the device only to sigh in annoyance, Qrow would not be coming at the end of the month after all, apparently he had a mission that he had to complete, he offered a half hearted apology, and at least he had the decency to do that much, but Ruby supposed that was what she got for believing in the goodness of mankind, she had reached a hand out to humans, and all they had done was slap that hand away, internally it made Ruby wonder if her two halves would ever truly be in harmony, the way she saw it currently, mankind and Grimm would never be able to truly understand the other, which meant she would never have true harmony. </p><p>It was paradoxical in a way, her human half wanted to be upset, angry, betrayed, even depressed. All of those things were emotions that called the Grimm, all emotions that fueled the Grimm, one half of her nature fueled the other, but that same half was also the more resilient one, the side that always bounced back. </p><p>Ruby blinked in surprise when Blake looked up from the book she had been reading, the hidden faunus stared at the Grimm Rose, who looked like a deer in headlights. What followed was an extremely awkward staring contest, if Ruby was human she would have simply blushed and looked away, but she was not, and her Grimm nature was not one to really experience embarrassment. </p><p>“What are you reading?” Ruby spoke up, trying to break through the cloud of awkward silence, Blake blinked in surprise before raising her book up slightly to show her teammate the cover. Ruby stared at the image intently because it reminded her of something she had seen recently, the image on the cover showed a man, but his entire body was split down the middle, with the right side of his body and the left side of his body being completely different. Ruby found herself remembering when she had met her mother, how the God of Darkness’s mirror had shown herself split down the middle, divided between human and Grimm nature. Then the waterfall before meeting the God of Light had shown her the exact same thing, a person with two natures, one with a soul, one without.</p><p>“Well it’s about a man with two souls.” Blake explained quietly, “Each one fights for control over his body, I just started it the night before initiation.” </p><p>“Two souls?” Ruby found herself questioning the very notion of the idea, “Like two conflicting natures? Or a split personality?” </p><p>“No.” Blake shook her head, her eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to explain the concept clearly, “It’s like: one person wakes up with a voice in his head, and the voice can take control of his body.” </p><p>“...”</p><p>“It’s hard to explain.” Blake admitted, her bow twitching slightly, “Reading the book might be the only way to really understand.”</p><p>“Would you be willing to lend me it when you’ve finished?” Ruby couldn’t deny being curious about the story, it reminded her of herself in a way, and she could relate to the man with two souls, which was more than she could say about most characters in books and movies.</p><p>“I don’t see why not.” Blake’s face remained at it’s usually impassive state, but Ruby thought that perhaps the other girl sounded a little pleased maybe? </p><p>“Thank you.” The words almost felt foreign on Ruby’s tongue, fake, but the Grimm Rose's face softened just the slightest, and that was apparently good enough for Blake. Ruby elected to eat the rest of her meal in silence, while anticipating what would come next… combat class.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not much to say, very short chapter, but I wanted to show more of Ruby's thoughts, and some interactions with Blake.</p><p>Sorry for taking so long to update once again, but writer's block has been extremely annoying lately.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. IMPORTANT NOTE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>So, it’s been like a minute since I’ve updated this story, and I think you guys deserve to know why, the biggest reason is that I’ve been utterly engrossed in another story of mine, Scattered Petals, it has been taking up alot of my writing time lately, but I’m also having a lot of fun writing it, and I’ve been blown away by how much people seem to enjoy Scattered Petals. The second reason is that school has honestly just been a bitch to me lately, I’ve basically had a test and or a project for every single class in the last few weeks, thankfully the tests are almost over, I should just have one more regular test, and one more project, but I’m also trying to juggle preparing for the ACT, which I’m taking in April. Basically, life has just been extremely hard on me these last couple of weeks, and its made it so that I feel like I can really only focus on one story with a single minded focus, which has been Scattered Petals. I don’t particularly enjoy having that single minded focus on only one story, and I like it when I can balance everything out, but lately that just hasn’t been possible. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>So I’m basically here to say that I plan on taking a hiatus for a while, so I can better prepare for these last few tests and projects, while also spending more time preparing for the ACT, because lately I’ve only really had time to prepare for that on the weekends, and I do need more time. I hope you all can understand.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I may post a few more chapters for Scattered Petals, but for the next, two, maybe three weeks, I will be mostly silent. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lastly, thank you for taking time out of your day to read this.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own RWBY or Ruby's design. RWBY is owner by Roosterteeth Animation. And Ruby's design belongs to dishwasher 1910.</p><p>Fic is inspired by dishwasher1910's incredible artwork. </p><p>link to art:https://www.deviantart.com/dishwasher1910/art/Grimmed-Rose-771669775</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>